


Tea time

by LeAngel



Series: Tea Time [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst????, Frisk will be in story as well, Gowns, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader might die?, Sans is a jerk ha, Tea, Tea Party, You get revenge, balls, i do not know, please, reader is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAngel/pseuds/LeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to end yourself by falling into Mt. Ebott. Nope. Now you are a servant in the Skeleton manor. Seems that everyone hosts tea parties, balls, and more. You don't exactly remember your past, but you knew you didn't like it.  I'm really bad at summaries (-_-;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You meet Demeter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going to continue Underground and Portals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Toriel's mom.

Man. Your tough life up above is now gone. You saw that you have more cuts and bruises. Not surprised. You had broken up with your boyfriend. He was at first a cute little marshmallow, then you don't remember what happened afterwards... Dad slapped you and told you, that your pathetic. Oh well, you noticed that you landed in a field of golden flowers. They have soft petals, and they have a beautiful shade of yellow. Reminds you of the sun. How warm and comforting the sun looked. 

You stood up. The pain is unbearable. You must move on! You are pretty sure you can last for a while. You heard footsteps coming. Who was it? What was it? You were ready to beat the hell out of this "it". You saw a shadow approaching and saw a goat. Not just a goat, a goat monster. It had red ruby eyes, white fur, and it had a blue gown. It had frills on the bottom and a bow on the waist. You assumed it was a she, well because, come on! It was wearing a gown!

"Oh! Hello there, I'm Mistress Demeter. I'm the caretaker of the ruins. Once my daughter, Toriel gets married, I will pass this on to her! Oh, I must rambling. Anyways, are you hurt miss? You must be, here let me heal your wounds", said the monster. She gracefully walked over to you. She hugged you. Oh my god. She smells like baked goods! Her fur is so soft, and she acts like a mother too! The pain that you felt starts to fade away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear but I can't heal the wounds you have gotten up above the underground", Demeter said. "It's alright D-demeter. Thank you for your help. You are truly.......amazing", you replied. Demeter was so delighted by the complimentary that she blushed. How sweet, you thought. This can easily replace your step mom.

"Oh sorry dear, but we call each other Mistress, Miss, Mister, and Sir", Demeter said. Wow, classy. You nodded. Demeter stood up and brushed the dirt off her gown.

"Sorry again dear, but what is your name?", Mistress Demeter asked. Right. You bareley met each other. It would normal for something like this to happen. "My name is (y/n)", you replied.

"That's a beautiful name, Miss (y/n)", Mistress Demeter said. You slightly blushed at the compliment. Your mom picked that name for you. She thought it was an elegant name to have.

"Well Miss (y/n), would you mind following back to my home? My daughter Toriel is out with the future king, Asgore", Mistress Demeter said. A five year old would say stranger danger, but since this is a mom like monster you followed her. You can trust her. You followed right after her into this large purple corridor. Interesting. There are bouquets of flowers all in a symmetrical pattern. There are balloons and tables with fine dinnerware.

All the decorations looked like she was going to host a party. You looked back at her. She saw your confused face. "Miss (y/n), I know this might be confusing with the decorations, but I am hosting a party later. Also I need help with serving. Would you mind helping? I know it might be too much but-"

"I would gladly accept your offer", you said. Her face lit up. She took you to her house. She once said that she has puzzles in the ruins, but she took them down, because of the parties she hosts. She took you to an extra room. It had a decent bed, a drawer, a fancy carpet, and an alarm clock. Cool.

"Miss (y/n), I will come back with a servant dress and I will help look absolutely stunning! Oh but you are already gorgeous as you are now! You will look absolutely elegant Miss (y/n)!", Mistress Demeter said with excitement. Wow. You thought that the "servant dress" is just a maid dress. Demeter came in the room again, and you saw the dress.

Your jaw dropped. The dress had frills. It came with gloves. The dress was a light green, and the gloves were white. There was a jacket that came with the dress, and it was a darker shade of green. It stopped right above your knee. The shoes were the same color as the dress. Based on the dress, it looked like it was made out of silk. Mistress Demeter looked please with your reaction.

"Let's get you cleaned up. It would be terrible for the guests that they see your scars. That's why I have the jacket, gloves, and the socks. I hope you like it", Mistress Demeter said. Like it? You love it! You hugged Mistress.

"I love it Mistress Demeter! Thank you so much!", you said with gratitude. The Mistress helped you clean and bathe. She really acted like a mom. Heck, she even had perfume. She gave you, your own. It smelled like candy. Sweet!

"Well I'm about ready to get the party started. Get ready Ms. (Y/n)", Mistress Demeter said. You were ready. You were in your dress. You heard someone coming. Mistress Demeter came back with a guest. Time to do your job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Demeter, because well the name comes from the Demeter, the goddess of Harvest, agriculture, and crops. I thought about how the goddess had her daughter Persephone. Her roman name is Ceres. Guess where the name cereal came from :3


	2. Guests and Partying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet wonderful monsters. You even caught a monster's attention. (￣ω￣;)

Mistress Demeter came with more than one guest. You walked up to the first one. This monster had cracks on his left eye and on his lower mouth. You didn't mind.

"Hello sir, welcome to Mistress Demeter's party. How may I help you", you said. The monster was quite surprised to see you. Maybe he has never seen a human before. He was tall. He had a black suit with a red bow tie and he had those stick like things fancy people hold. You know like a staff. Or was it called a baton?

"Thank you for your service miss, I would like some drinks. I came with my sons so can you bring one cup of wine, and two cups of punch please", the monster said. You nodded. He wasn't those snobby people you met above in the human world. They don't even say thank you. You bought back the drinks and see more people. Or monsters, because they're not humans.

The monster saw you and he smiled. He was with two other monsters. They look a whole lot like.......skeletons? There's even skeleton monsters too? Wow, who would ever thought such things could happen. You gave them their drinks. You left them be. You didn't pay much attention to the other monsters with him.

You went to serve some other monsters. You saw a lizard like monster. This monster had glasses. It looks like she has a vintage inspired dress. She looked really nervous. You feel like maybe you can help her.

"Hello Miss, is there anything I can do to help you?", you asked. She started to sweat a bit. She was fiddling with her bracelet. She then finally answered.

"Y-yes. D-do you have d-drinks miss?", the monster asked. You nodded. You headed over to the area with the drinks. You didn't notice, but there's a monster that was with the monster with the cracks. He was consider "short" in his family. If he was human, he would be about 6 feet. He had a dark blue suit. He had a hat and a tie. You quickly got the drink the female monster and left. You still haven't noticed the monster near the drinks. You gave the monster lady her drink.

"T-thank you", the lady said. How great that felt to help a monster out. "Anytime miss. Sorry, but I must attend to other monsters", you said. The monster nodded. You helped with more monsters.

You saw more goat monsters. Mistress Demeter was talking with them. Maybe they're related. Cool. You helped a fish like monster. This monster had black dress, black boots, red leather jacket, and she looks tough.

"Hello, how may i-"  
"Well look what we have here! A little punk! Heh, well if you are going to help me, I need your soul!", the monster yelled. You were shocked. What? Soul? Your knees were trembling. You thought all monsters were nice. You can try talking back to her, but you are afraid that you might be beaten to a pulp. Everyone looked at you and the monster's direction. The fish like monster looked like she was happy that you're scared

"Just because YOU'RE a human, and you're being protected by Mistress Demeter, does not mean that you are all above everyone else! Guess what punk! I don't care if you are a human. I bet you that you love that monsters live underground. Heh, if we were to fight, I would obviously win. You humans are so WEAK!", the monster said. She was coming closer to you. You started to back away. Has she not been updated about the humans? They fight each other.

"Look miss, I-"  
"Oh, now your going to talk back huh? Trying to make me feel worthless! Ha! You punk. How about a different color for your dress? I bet you forced Mistress Demeter to get you the prettiest dress ever!", the monster said. She got a glass of red wine and threw it at you. You closed your eyes and protected yourself from the impact.

You did hear a splash and but you didn't feel wet. You heard monsters gasp. Why? You opened your eyes. You see the monster with the cracks on his face. He was in front of you, protecting you from the wine. He had a poker face. He then started to speak.

"Mistress Undyne, how can you disrespect another mistress? Especially when they're just a SERVANT! I believe this young lady has been through enough already. She has been helping every monster without hesitation. Just because they're human, doesn't mean that they have feelings of hatred to monsters.", the sir said. Mistress Undyne huh? That sounds even more terrifying. Mistress Undyne was glaring at the man. Everyone in the party was silent. Has anyone ever tried to argue with Mistress Undyne?

"Oh! Sorry Mr. I know science and you don't! I know a whole lot about humans more than you, so you better back off! This human is just playing the innocent card. Once they gain our trust, they are just going to kill us all. When that happens, don't you even try asking me for help!", Mistress Undyne said angrily. She stormed off to the exit of the party and left. Mistress Demeter then spoke.

"Sorry for that situation guests, please still enjoy the party", she said nervously. Everyone started to relax and continued to party. You look back at the sir. He saw that you're still scared. He then started to speak.

"Sorry about Mistress Undyne. She always act like that. It's pretty normal that she gets into problems during parties. I don't mind that my clothes are stained. I know that I did it to protect a Mistress. It's alright now miss, she won't hurt you. I promise", he said soothingly. This sir is a true gentleman.

"Thank you sir. Out of all the humans I met, you are truly a gentleman. I have never met a human who would do that for me. Thank you", you replied. He was quite surprised about your compliment. He then smiled and patted your head.

"Why thank you, now I must leave before my sons get impatient", the sir said. You nodded and left him. He left the party afterwards. He was really a nice monster. You continued to help with the rest of the monsters. The party finished. You were exhausted. Mistress Demeter told you to rest in your room. You took the offer.

"Goodnight Ms. (Y/n). Sweet dreams", Mistress Demeter said soflty. You then drifted off to sleep.


	3. You get hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that your going to get a job. Sweet. Wonder who wants you.

You woke up. Right. You live in the underground. It doesn't matter, it's better living down here than being with those you hate.

Lol. You forgot that you are still wearing the dress from yesterday. You started to recall the events. Party, Undyne, that one gentlemonster. The monster with the cracks! You never got to repay him for what he has done. You would give him a present if you ever see him again. But.....what would he like? You heard footsteps coming to your room. It must be Mistress Demeter.

Nope. It was another goat monster. This time it was a male. He had sapphire looking eyes. Its like as if he knew everything from experience. He had a dark green suit. Hey, he reminds you of.....

"Hello, my name is Poseidon", the monster said. What the actual freak. They're names are from the roman gods and goddesses. How? He does look like a monster version of Poseidon. Oh well.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Poseidon", you replied. He told you stuff like how Demeter was out. Ok. You can handle that. These monsters are really friendly. Except Undyne. Now she, she was terrifying.

"Ms. (Y/n), I have some important news for you as well", Mr. Poseidon said. He looked like he wanted to cry. Oh no. Not good, right? What if you're going to get killed? No. Just calm down.

"Y-yes Mr. Poseidon", you replied. You're still thinking about the killing you thoughts. Poseidon took a long breathe, before he began speaking.

"You are not going to stay with my family any longer. Mr. Gaster wants you to live at his residence. I'm sorry. I tried persuading him to let you stay with my family, but he wouldn't budge. Oh how I wish you stayed with me", he said. What? Who's this Gaster person? Why does he want you? Man. You don't want to go with a random person, or monster. You really did want to stay with Mistress Demeter and her family.

"Oh........ok. I really wanted to stay with you and your family. I will go get my old clothes and give this dress back to you", you replied with a sigh. You got off your "bed" and you were about to get your clothes until-

"Oh, Ms. (Y/n), you can keep the dress. I heard about the scars. Its best if you have that dress. Also I would like you to have this too", Mr. Poseidon said. You turned around to see a bracelet. A charm bracelet. It looked like it was made diamonds. It also has a pearl. Reasonable. You were utterly shock. You can't have something that's so fancy. Never in someone's life they would give this to you. You shook your head.

"I-i can't have something like that. It's so valuable if humans have one. I can't I-"  
"I insist you take it! By my orders, I command you to take it", Poseidon said with a firm voice. Wow. He also has that god like voice. You slowly took the bracelet. Hey. It fits like a charm.

"Thank you Mr. Poseidon. I love it. Thank you and Mistress Demeter for everything", you replied. They gave you so much love. Nobody gave you that much love.

"No problem, now, let's go pack up your belongings and my daughter, Toriel, will take you to the Skeleton Manor", Poseidon said. Hey, your going to meet Toriel. Wait a minute. What did he say about the last part? Manor? They must be rich. Mistress Demeter already had your belongings ready. Just your sweater, pants, shoes, undergarments, and your shirt. They both have you a hug. From the distance, you saw another a goat monster. This one had ruby eyes with a yellow sundress. That must be their daughter Toriel. Cool.

The daughter came forward. She gently smiled. She took your "luggage". She then started to speak.

"Hi there, my name is Toriel. I'm here to take you to the manor. Are you ready? Come on let's go", she said. She started to walk. You turned around and waved goodbye. You then started to follow Toriel. You went downstairs? That must have been the basement. You and her kept going. You were following her into a long hallway. Hey, look there's a door! Neat. You were about to open the door until-

"Prove to me. Prove to me and my family that your strong enough. To live out there. Monsters are going to kill you. Show me that you can protect yourself once your outside. I don't want you like the others", Toriel said. What? You turned around. Right when you did, you felt pain. It was like something was pulling you apart while being alive. You yelped in pain. You then saw what happened. Your soul was pulled out. Before you can speak a fireball headed your way. You knew when it came to fights, avoid being hit. You ran to the side. You tried talking to Toriel.

"Come on! Please Toriel, you know I would be strong enough to face anybody! If I can bring someone to a party, I would bring you!", you said while avoiding another fireball. Toriel didn't listen. She threw more. This is really hard. Like seriously, you're wearing a dress. It would have been better if you had your pants.

"Please! Just listen! Remember that someone wants me! Me. If they see me burned to a crisp they would harm your family! Haven't you thought of that! A fight against me isn't worth it! Toriel listen!", you said aloud. You barely managed to avoid a fireball that was about to hit your head.

"No! I just don't want you to leave yet! I do care if my mother and father get hurt! Please! You can stay here. You don't have to go with them!", Toriel yelled back. She threw three fireballs at you. Oh shit! You stopped moving and drop and started to roll away from the fireballs. You stood up again. You were panting from all that dodging.  
"Please.....just......oh, I'm so sorry (y/n). Heh, I can't even stop you. Oh here Ms. (Y/n), let me heal you before we leave", Mistress Toriel said. She spared you. She walked towards you and hugged you. The pain started going away. Hey, she smells like cinnamon. Sweet. You and her parted

You opened the door and you saw snow? What the freak. Well here monsters have magic, so it's reasonable. You and her kept walking. The place was so cold. You thought that Toriel isn't bothered by this because she has fur. No fair.

You and her stopped at a bridge. Toriel turned to face you. You were so confused.

"I'll leave you here Ms. (Y/n), sorry. I do know that someone will help you. Just please stand here", Toriel said. With that, she walked back to the ruins. What? Why? You're going to get hyperthermia! You were shivering already. You heard footsteps. You expected to be Toriel. You were excited and turned around. Shit. You were wrong. You look up to see a monster. This person had a jacket, pants, and boots.

"Hey there little snowflake, you look cold. Do you need something warm?", the monster asked. You nodded. The only time that you got a pet name (or you assume it's a pet name) was your boyfriend. But that's now over. The monster got closer to you. Wait. You expected this monster would give you the jacket. Now as the monster got closer, you saw the face. It's a skeleton. What? You were ready to run until he grabbed you by the waist.

He hugged you. Whhaaaaattttt?! Now you think it's the best time to tell him that you need help.

"Uh, sorry sir, but I need to get to a manor, can you help me?", you asked.

"Well, there's a lot of manors, can you be a bit more specific?", the monster asked. Man, what did Mr. Poseidon say? He said what? G? Gas? Oh! Its Mr. Gaster!

"Oh! He said that Mr. Gaster's manor is where I'm supposed to go! Do you know him?", you asked. This skeleton monster smiled. Why? The monster then let you go and he gave you, his jacket. Ooh. It's so fluffy and soft.

"Yeah, I know him, he's my dad. So I guess you are going to my place. Cool. Might as well introduce myself. Heh, I'm not even in proper clothing", the monster said. What? Dad? Staying? Proper clothing? He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed. Wow, quick. He then turned to you.

"Names Sans, Sans the skeleton. So snowflake, do you need help?", this "Sans" monster asked. Hey, that's the second time he called you snowflake!

"Of course I need help! Why do you think I'm here asking you?!", you said in annoyance. Sans chuckled and then he started to speak.

"Oh really? I thought you were out here because Mistress Demeter didn't want you at her place", Sans replied with amusement. You were speechless. What? She would never. You already have been through enough in the human world, you don't need more people leaving you. You felt tears already swelling up. No. She wouldn't leave you. She's not like your human family. Always trying to leave you, even if it costs them to be in jail.

"N-no, I-I already been th-through enough, s-she wouldn't, n-no", your voice cracked. You started to cry. What did you do to deserve this? What makes everyone hate you? You didn't notice but, Sans looked guilty. He didn't know that it would affect you. He was going to speak again. Except you stopped him.

"You know what? I'm just going to go by myself. Good day to you sir, I'm leaving. I am not going to hear any more of this bullshiz. Goodbye", you said. You started to walk away. There was a bridge. Hey, it looks safe. You crossed it. Good, you didn't fall. You kept walking. Wait a minute. You looked at yourself. You are still wearing Sans's jacket. Dang it. Oh well, free clothing.

You felt arms around you. What? You then felt your vision getting fuzzy. What? The air feels thin. Everything is turning black. You feel like you can just faint at the moment. Then, you saw that your vision is becoming clear. The air felt normal again. What is happening? Everything turned back to normal. Thank stars! You look to see who's behind you.

"Uh, sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't know you are sensitive. Uh I teleported you to Snowdin", Sans said. Ugh. Sometime you wonder why you aren't dead yet.

"It's alright Sans, I forgive you. If you're going to help me, stay with me ok?", you said. You looked at a sign. It said, "Welcome to Snowdin". Cool. Though who named it because that name is like a pun. You forgot that Sans has his arms is still around you.

"Ok snowflake. I'm going to help you. Plus, it means I get to hold you too", Sans said. What? Who ever said that he has permission to touch you?! You pulled away from him. He looked surprised.

"Who said that you're going to touch me! Come on, I bareley met you!", you said a bit too loud. Sans just shrugged. You sighed and turned around. Snowdin is a village. How cool is that. It reminds you of Christmas. Oh! When you were little you always loved Christmas. Even now you still love it. You turn back to Sans.

"Can you show me the places in Snowdin? Or are we going straight to your place?", you asked. How far is his manor? What if it takes a whole day to get to it? How does their manor look like? Man, you have so many questions.

"Yeah, let's just go straight home. Don't worry though, my brother Payrus can show you all of Snowdin", Sans said. Wait a minute.... Sans and Payrus? Oh stars. They're name after fonts! _That's_ _so funny_ , you thought. You snorted at the name. Sans looked at you questioningly.

You were following Mr. Sans(Mistress Demeter did say you call them Mr or sir). You passed by a couple of monsters. They look so happy and cheery together. You didn't notice but Sans somehow got your hand. You looked down at your hand. You started to blush a bit. Does he like you? Does he have a crush on you? All these questions started to make you blush more. Need to stop thinking that.

"We're here", Sans said. You were back in reality. Oh stars. Their manor is huge. It's like a mansion. Your jaw dropped. Their mansion was like made for the gods. Maybe they are like gods. Sans went ahead.

"Come on snowflake, don't want the cold to bite your tounge", Sans said. You ran to catch up with him. He looked down in the rug. What is he doing? He flipped the rug and there was a key. Woah! That was pretty smart you have to admit. He then opened the door. He brought you into the house.

"Welcome to the Skeleton Manor", Sans said. Skeleton? So that's what Mr. Poseidon said! You were looking around the room until-

You were pushed to the wall. What? You turned around to see Sans. He got both arms trapping you. Whaaatt? He was coming closer. No matter how scare you are, you feel a bit excited about what's going to happen. Well, if this is consider harassment, then self defend yourself.

You slapped him right across his face. He backed away. "Ouch! What the Hades was that for?!", Sans said. You started to back away as well.

"Ah, Sans you found our new servant. Hello there my name is Mr. Gaster, but since you're going to live here, you call me or my sons Master", said a voice. You and Sans look up to see who it was. You see a monster with cracks coming downstairs. Wait a minute.....cracks? Oh! He's the monster with the cracks!


	4. The Manor(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool job, get to live with Sans, meet Papyrus, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try 1st person......yaya (＾▽＾)

"Oh! Your the monster who protected me from Mistress Undyne! Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?!", I asked. Oh my god. Its the monster with the cracks.

"No need to worry", he said as he chuckled at my child like behavior. Wait a minute, behavior? Now that I think of it, oh my god! I probably have stars in my eyes. Well isn't this embarrassing!!!! Great, now I can feel the blush creeping on my face. Just great.

"You see, when I met you, I couldn't believe you're a human. I am actually the Royal Scientist of the Underground. I study humans and see if we can break the barrier", Master Gaster said. Hey, he did say to call him or his sons master.

"That's really interesting Master Gaster. I think if I recall, even humans study our own body, because we have so much to discover. From our nervous system, to our eyes", I said. It is really interesting to find about new stuff that you haven't discover. Did I impress Gaster? He seems quite surprised when I mentioned humans study the human body. Or did I just say it in a wrong way? Oh well.

"That's really interesting snowflake, wonder what else you can show", Sans said. Hold up. No. He just did not call me snowflake! That's like what? Fourth time? Also that's really making me uncomfortable when he asked about what else I can show. Oh! I got it!

"I can show you my ear", I said. "That's also another thing I can show", I continued. I pulled my hair away from my ear, and now they can see it. Lol. Sans looks quite stumped. I'm so confused by why he's stumped.

"Pffttt, hahahahaha", Gaster said while laughing. Wow, his laughter is contagious! I started to laugh as well. Not even Sans can stay serious for long. Holy cow! How I'm I still standing? Holy cow?! How I'm I still standing? I didn't eat or drink.

Welp, fatigue just caught up with me. I fell. I've fallen and I dont want to get up. So tired. Uh oh, Master Gaster and Master Sans must be startled. Let me check.

"Oh shoot, uh dad what do we do?!", Sans said. Yup they're panicking. Hey, I didn't notice that the rug is so fluffy. Oohhhh! So soft. I can sleep on this. Ahh, don't mind me masters, I'm just going to sleep.

"I don't know son, uh, the other humans were healthy!", I hear Master Gaster say. Wow, and he said he was a scientist. Such lack of observation skill. Well can't blame him, most humans stay out of this place.

"You're the scientist here! Come on do something!", Sans said. Wait did his voice go a bit higher. Wow that would be so hilarious if he did. Its so funny how he sort of read my mind when I thought about Gaster being a scientist.

"Oh, so just because I'm a scientist doesn't mean I have an ASSISTANT!", Gaster said. Eh, I'm just going to sleep on the floor while they bicker. Funny how they're older than a five year old, and now they are fighting and acting like five year olds. Well maybe a bit more older.

"EXCUSE ME! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO FIGURE ABOUT HUMANS FALLING ONTO THE FLOOR, IT MEANS A COUPLE OF THINGS", said a loud voice. Whaaattt? I just want some sleep and food. Maybe something to drink too. A glass of lemonade would do.

"Oh, Papyrus! You would know something about the human right?", I hear Sans asked. I want a glass of lemonade, wait no. I want chocolate milk and I want sleep. Much better. I felt someone carry me. Hold up. Who's lifting my skirt? Or dress!? Aww duck noo! They mess with me I mess with them! Time for the ultimate SLAP!

_**SLAP!!!!!!** _

No one, I mean no one touches my butt! Private property!

"Ouch! Fuuudddggggeeee! That hurts so much! What the Hades?!", Sans said. How dare he!!! He thinks just because my eyes are closed does not mean I'm unconscious! I opened my eyes just to slap the 'enemy' but after that, I decided to close them again. 

"LIKE I WAS SAYING BEFORE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS A BIT ABOUT HUMANS HERE!", wow this person, I uh mean monster is really loud,"HUMANS CAN ALSO CAPTURE FATIGUE!". Capture? Man this monster doesn't know about humans, well at least he knows that I get tired.

Well might as well open my eyes, right?

"Papyrus, is right", I yawned. Everyone looks at me. I don't like being stared down at. Why? Who knows. Hey, who's carrying me?, I thought. I see that I'm in the arms of a monster. Woah! When did I got off the floor?! Time to see who is holding me. Oh. This monster is also a skeleton. Wow. He has a top hat, and a tuxedo. Damn, that's really fancy!!! Is he Sans's brother? If so, I'm just hoping he isn't a pervert like Sans. Well I think Sans a pervert, but I'm keeping that to myself.

"Wow snowflake, I thought you passed out", Sans said. I looked at his direction. Oh my stars! I heard of bone bruises, but this?! I'm seeing one right now! Sans has a bruise on his cheekbone. And guilt is creeping on me, just great.

"Well, uh what's your name?", Master Gaster said. Oh right, still haven't told them my name. Facepalm. If I'm staying here might as well say my name.

"My name is (y/n)", I said. Gaster nodded. Papyrus looks happy. Sans, well Sans has a poker face. Hey, what did people do to wake up Lady Gaga? Po-po-po-poker face!

I giggled at my joke. Everyone looks at me. Right, I'm not in my personal space, I'm out here in public. I feel the blush creeping up onto my face again!!!

"Anyways", Gaster said with a concerned voice," Let me introduce you to where you will be sleeping, I will explain everything tomorrow", he said. Yay! Finally my own room! Screw fatigue! I'm ready to see my new room! But first I need Papyrus to put me down.

"Uh excuse me, but may I may be put down onto the ground?", I asked Papyrus.

"WELL ARE YOU SURE HUMA- I MEAN MS. (Y/N)?", Papyrus asked. Awww, such a cinnamon roll! I nodded. He put me onto the floor again. I followed Master Gaster to see my room. I feel like someone is staring at me, but who? Oh well.

"Here you are Ms. (Y/n), your room, I will explain your job tomorrow, you need rest. Good night", Master Gaster said. Master, Gaster, hey that sort of ryhmes! Funny. Too tired to see surroundings. Me want to go to bed. I got comfortable in my bed, and fell asleep


	5. The Manor(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's your job? Oh....a servant. Hey what's in your pocket of your jacket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Another first person! :D

Shadows. Why did I want to die? All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. But, who are they? Hmm? I hear my name being called.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Dammit, wake up!", said a voice. Who is that? Hey that sounds familiar. I woke up from the dream. Guess who's right in front of me? Guess.

"Mmmm, Sans? What are you doing here? Hey is breakfast ready? I'm so tired, can I have an hour more?", I asked Sans. I turned around in my bed to face the other way. I hear him chuckling. What did I do to make him laugh?

"Ahh snowflake, you're really special. Why do you think I call you that?",Sans said. I have to admit, that was adorable. I feel arms wrap around me. Uggghhhh. I want to go to sleep.

"Why you have arms around me? I-yawn-want to go to sleep", I said. I looked back at Sans. He was wearing a black jacket with gray sweats. I giggled at his clothes. He noticed at what I was giggling and blushed.

"Uh, yeah, anyways, since you aren't getting off the bed, I'm going to carry you there", Sans said. What? Carry me? Where?

"Where are you-yawn-taking me to?", I asked. This is what? Third day, that I'm still wearing the same clothes? I really need to shower. I feel so gross.

"Obviously, I'm taking you to Gaster, or your master. Hey do you also call me master?", Sans asked. I nodded at his question. Now I understand why he's carrying me. To Master Gaster.

.........

.........

Master Gaster?! Oh god. I got out of Sans grip and leaped off my bed. He was pretty surprised to see me that active.

"Wow snowflake, didn't know just the name of my dad can make you so active all of a sudden", Sans said. I put my hair into a bun and tried to make myself look formal.

"Snowflake"

"Snowflake"

"Snowflake listen!", Sans said. I finally listened. I was trying to make myself look presentable. I looked up at him. If he's going to call me snowflake all the time, might as well get used to it. I guess I have to accept it.

"Gaster, uh I mean my dad brought clothes for you. He thought that you shouldn't really wear a dress all the time. Me personally, I think you look cute in that, but you know, I can't disobey my dad", Sans said while handing you clothes. Yay clothes! Finally you were getting tired of- wait a minute.

"Sans, how does Gaster have clothes?", I asked Sans. He was hesitant. He then turned around. He had a strained smile. I can tell. Uh, that look he is giving me is starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, well don't really bother about that, uh someone donated clothes, there", Sans said. He then turned around and left the room. Well not the room, but my room.

Weird. Anyways, let's see the clothes. Oh. These clothes look a bit small for me. More like they're for five year olds. Eesh. Who donated these clothes? Kids?

Hey! I forgot about the clothes I had before I had my dress. I turned to see my bag full of clothes. I started to look for my jacket and other clothing.

As I was searching, I felt cramps. Now that I think of it, when was the last time I was on my......

No. I can't be on my period! I don't have pads! Oh, this is so bad. So, so bad. Hey at least I found my jacket. While I got it, something slipped out of it. It fell on the floor beside my feet.

What is it? I picked up the object. It fit the size of my palm. It was a chest? But why would I have a chest?, I thought. I was looking for a lock or something to see if I can open it. I found it. It had a sapphire heart and a lock shape in it. Why? I touched the heart.

Oh boy! Once right I touched it, it started to move. It jumped from my palm. I started to back away. I can't let my masters see this. I locked the door. I turned back to see the chest. It started to double in size. Triple. Quadruple. Quintuple. It was about six times bigger than it was before. It looks like an average drawer now.

"How do I have something so small, turn into something so big, in my sweater?", I asked myself in a low whisper. I walked over to the drawer. I opened it and saw what was in it.

Oh. My. Lord. In the chest, there were like so much clothes in there. There was a phone, charger, food(?!), pads(awww yess!), shoes, clothes, glasses(?), and other stuff. This chest basically has everything I need to survive. The thing is, how the hell do I have a chest?!

Oh well, I thought as I headed to the bathroom. At least I have clothes. I cleaned myself up, and headed outside my room. I thought about how I'm I going to hide the chest. When I turned around, I saw that the chest turned back to normal. Its tiny again. How strange. It was as if, the chest was made out of magic. Interesting.

"Ms. (Y/n), are you ok in there?", Master Gaster asked. Oh shoot! How long did I take in my room. I put on boots, and headed outside.

When he saw me, he was surprised. He took a step back. I, well I just stood there. Papyrus(I assume), came downstairs.

"MS. (Y/N)! YOU LOOK A BIT LIKE SANS WHEN HE DOESN'T GO TO A BALL! HE WEARS A SWEATER, SWEATS, AND SLIPPERS! MAYBE YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE?", Papyrus said. What? Gaster also heard and he started to shake. No. He is not going......

"Pfffftt, (Y/N) AND SANS! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", Gaster sang out loud. Noo! I tried to stop him.

"Master Gaster! Stop it! You are acting like a five year old! It's so immature!", I said. He still kept singing. Unfortunately, Sans came into the same room.

"Hey dad, what's-"

"(Y/N) AND SANS! ALWAYS MEANT TO BE! TOGETHER, FOREV-"

"Shut UP!", I yelled at Gaster. He stopped and chuckled. Ugh! This is really immature for a scientist. Especially a "Royal Scientist". I looked at Sans. He face looked like the color cyan. Why?

..........

Right. The song. Faceplam. I sighed and looked back at Master Gaster. He recomposed himself and was back to normal. Papyrus was laughing at the song Gaster sang.

"PFFFT-HAHAHAHAHA! FATHER! THAT WAS THE BEST SONG I EVER HEARD FROM YOU! ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S ABOUT SANS! HAHAHAHA!", Papyrus laughed. I saw Sans turn around and left the room. Wow, he really must be bothered about this.

"Thank you Papyrus, anyways, Ms. (Y/n), since you are living in this household, I'm going to give you a job", Master Gaster said. Oh! A job! Wonder what it could be?

"You are going to work as a servant", Gaster said. Wooooooow. It makes so much sense now. Why didn't noticed before? No wonder he said to call his family, Master. Wow. I'm such an idiot! Good job, (y/n), you get a cookie for solving that.

"Thank you Master Gaster", I said. Papyrus's face looked so happy when he said that I'm a servant. Great. Bet, they're going to make me work all day long. Just great. Why? I want to stay with Mistress Demeter again! No fair.

"You're going to start tomorrow, so don't worry, anyways, have a good day", Gaster said. He then turned to leave the room. Papyrus also did the same. Well might as well stay in my room right? Can't wait for tomorrow. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with me?!!!! I never meant to post!!!! Sorry. Just ignore this. This is really starting to bug me. Sorry. *edits* ok. Now I'm finish with this. Enjoy.


	6. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, time to explore this Manor. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do some chapters which is first person and others are not. It would be cool, right?

So, I guess I have free time before tomorrow come huh?

Yes! I always wonder what's in this manor! Maybe I can finally ask Papyrus if he can take me to Snowdin. Ooh! I always wanted to see the shops over there. Maybe Sans can show me a restaurant nearby in case I want to go! Oh, there is so much to discover down here. I don't regret that I fell down here. Hmmm. Why did I fall here in the first place. All I remember is that I wanted to die. But why?

Wow, so much ideas! I started looking around the place. I'm trying to find Sans or Papyrus. This manor is really huge. I can get lost.....and I'll be lonely! I walked around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Ow! Oh snowflake! What are you doing here? You're going to get lost this way ya know", Sans said. He stood up and had his hand out for me. I took it and stood up. When I did, I ended up being a bit to close to Sans. I looked up to see him staring down at me. Why is it that everyone likes staring at me?!

"Uh, me, my dad, and Papyrus are going to a ball, and I'm wondering if you can help me practice", Sans said. A ball? If he's asking me to go, I rather stay here because I do not want to bump into Mistress Undyne again.

"What do you need practice with?", I asked Sans. You know, I realized I'm still in the same position when Sans pulled me up. He still has his arms around me and I have my hands on his chest? Ribcage? Most likely ribcage.

"Uh, don't tell anybody but, I need practice with dancing. I don't know how to uh, dance. If my dad figured out, he be ashamed of me. Papyrus, he's a natural at dancing. I'm not, so I'm asking you if you can help me get better at dancing", Sans said sheepishly. He turned cyan again. Awwww, how cute. I giggled at that. It looks like Sans thought I was laughing at his confession. That made him turn blue.

"Of course I will help! I like helping! Also, I bet if you do practice, you can be just as cool as your brother!", I said to him. That seemed to brighten up his mood. I swear, his eyes looked like they turned into stars. If so, that is so adorable, but I'm not telling him that.

"Really?! Thanks snowflake! You really help me chill whenever I'm nervous", Sans said. Oh! Did he just complimented me?! I feel so warm and happy. Is it because I'm blushing? Oh stars. I just realized he made a pun, I think.

"Icee what you did there! You know I can come up with some fresh jokes too you know! Also, I hope you aren't cold hearted when I tell you these jokes, I bet we have snow much times to tell them, anyways, ice day we are having today!", I replied to Sans. He started chuckling at my puns. I feel so proud!

"Ok snowflake, come on! We have to, or well more like you have to help me get better at dancing", Sans said. Oh right! I don't want Sans to be a failure. That is just terrible.

"Right, right. So, where are we going to practice?", I asked Sans. He was thinking for a second and then it looks like he got an idea. Cool.

"Here, follow me, this would also help you discover new stuff about the manor", Sans said. He let go of me and ended up going to a staircase. I followed right after him, because I don't want to get lost. He started walking down this hallway and I still kept following him. He stopped in front of a room. What for? Is this the place he wants to practice? He opened it and went inside. Should I go? Maybe he needs something and its personal. I'm going to wait out here.

"Hey, (y/n), come on, are you going to stay out here or are you going to help me?", Sans asked. He popped his head out of the room. Oh! So he did wanted me to follow him in the room. I carefully entered the room.

This room was like a huge balcony. It had a great view from Snowdin. They even have some plants growing! To me, this looks like a ballroom, but it's outside. I looked around the place. There was a fountain. A fountain! How is that possible especially when it is in the snow?! Well I guess it must be the magic the monster have. How I wish I have magical abilities! It would be so cool. There was a table with some chairs and there was a flower garden. They look so pretty!

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!", I exclaimed. This place was like a winter wonderland.

"Just like you?", someone said.

"Huh? Uh Sans", I said while I turned to face him. Who said that? Was is Sans? It must be right? He is the only one here.........right?

"Yeah?", Sans asked. He turned to face me as well. He had a confused face as well. Oh. God. Might as well still ask him.

"Uh did you hear something or maybe said something?", I asked him. He looked confused for a second.

"No, why? Oh! You must have heard an echo flower. Don't worry snowflake it was probably just an echo flower", Sans said and went back to doing something he was doing earlier. Which was what? Maybe he has dancing shoes so he needs them.

"Well, ok, if you say so", I said with an uneasy feeling. Now that I think of it, I feel like a staring presence. It's an uneasy presence. I feel so unsecured now.

"Eep!", I yelped out. I just noticed that Sans placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprised and turned around to face him. Yup, I really feel so unsecured. It's like I'm being watched and I'm naked.

"(Y/n), are you okay? If you don't feel well, then it's alright if you go back to your room. I can practice dancing with a lamp ya know", Sans said. Yeah, maybe I am feeling unwell. Maybe I'm just sick and feeling delusional. Yeah, that's it I'm sick.

"O-ok. Yeah, maybe I am feeling unwell, I'm sorry I couldn't help you Sans, have fun dancing with a lamp", I said sadly. It must be a whole lot of fun dancing with a lamp. Why can't I dance with a lamp? Maybe the lamp is too good enough for me. Wait.

How come I'm saying that a lamp is better than me? Its just a plain old lamp. Maybe I am sick.

I left the balcony and headed downstairs. I manage to map out the manor and now I know where everything is. I went back to my room. I have too much on my mind. Oh, I forgot all about the chest. I turned to look at the chest. That chest is really mysterious. I opened it and I got the phone out.

There is a lot of messages on the phone. I vaguely remember everything on the surface. Was it because I hit my head? Oh well, time to see what's with the messages.

Hmmmmmm...........

Seems like there's a problem up on the surface, and only I can fix it. How? Also it seems that I used to have a boyfriend. When? How? He sent me something.

_**Bf(used to be):** _

_**Hey (y/n), its me. Ik its for my and your own good to break up with me but, maybe there was another way that we can still be together without me being a target, don't you think? I know life is so busy and you have to focus on the list, but that didn't mean we have to separate did we? I miss you, ik you might not answer but only read this, but I love you and don't forget that even if you do love another person, I will support you even if I love you. I say this because ik that if you love another person, I know you have probably found the right man for your life. If you have a wedding, can you invite me? Also if you forget my name, I will tell you once more, its John, love you. <3 :3** _

Who is this John? He is a sweetheart. Why did I break up with him? What's the list? When did John become a target? Why is his name John? I have so many questions.

Oh well, I bet he was a good person. Now that I think of it, I haven't really thought about my love life. Too busy getting distracted. Oh well. Hey! The phone even has games as well! Yas! Now I won't be bored.

I heard a knock on my door. The chest turned mini again and I hid the phone in my sweater. I opened the door to see it's Papyrus.

"HELLO (Y/N)! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT ME, SANS, AND MY FATHER ARE GOING TO A BALL TODAY! THAT MEANS THAT YOU WILL BE ALONE IN THE MANOR. I BELIEVE YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE AND THAT MEANS DON'T GO LOOKING AROUND FOR TROUBLE! WE WILL BE BACK AND WE MIGHT BRING SOME FOOD FROM THE PARTY! FAREWELL!", Papyrus said. Yes! I don't have to go to the party! I honestly am scared of Mistress Undyne. Who knows what might happened.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun and also be safe! Bye", I said while seeing them leaving the manor. They waved back and went to wherever they were going. Now, I am alone. In this house. Without anybody looking. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a poll, to see what you guys want to read? It would be really interesting don't you think?


	7. Who are you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sans stayed behind..........wait. Didn't Sans go to the ball?! Who are you?!

You went back to the balcony. This was the place where you felt the presence. Didn't Sans said that it was just an echo flower? What is an echo flower?

You saw a shadow near the flower garden. You froze in your tracks. Who is it? What is it? You were scared. You needed something to protect yourself from this "it".

Luckily, there was a book on the table. You grabbed it and carefully went to the shadow. It seems that it doesn't know that you're there. Good. You purposely stepped on a twig and it snapped. The shadow heard and turned around. You had the book and slammed it across the "it".

Slam!!!!!!!!!!!

The thing was hit and it fell into the flowers. You were ready until it started to move. Finally some light shone on this shadow and it revealed the face.

"Oh, its just you Sans......", you said when you saw the face. It was just Sans. He really scared you. Hold up. Sans went to the ball! You were ready to hit this Sans looking creature again. This monster had marks on his face and his eyes are different.

"N-no! P-please let m-me explain! I'm Sans-"

"You're not Sans! Sans doesn't have stars and circles as his eyes! Also he doesn't wear an outfit like that!"

"I know he doesn't! I'm Ink!Sans! Here let me explain!", said the monster. You were confused. Ink Sans? Who is this monster? He looks like Sans but somewhat different.

You hit him with the book again.

"Ack! Stop hitting me! Let me just explain-"

"Creep!"

Slam!

"Ow! Please! I need to explain-"

"Wannabe Sans!"

"Ah! No! That Sans is a copy of Classic Sans! I'm the protector of the Au's! I'm called Ink!Sans-"

"Liar!"

You didn't believe this Ink Sans or whatever you called him. Was he the one who said that you were beautiful? If so, he might be a pervert, and you don't show mercy to perverts.

"Who the hell are you, and why they hell are you here?!", you asked. You backed away a little and you let him stand up. You still have the book in your hands. When he stood up, he's about the same height about you. Sans is what? Six feet? Maybe taller.

"Uh, my name is Ink!Sans or you can call me Ink. Uh, why I came here. Well its a bit long, do you mind if I tell you?", Ink!Sans said. You were deciding if you should or not.

Eh, might as well spare him. If he does try doing something to you, you always have that book.

"Fine, but if you try to harm me sexually, physically, or mentally, I will hit you with the book again", you said to Ink. Ink nodded and started his story.

"Since I'm the protector of the Au's I have to know what's going on. I can see how their universes are doing. For example your universe, I saw or well more like I how do you call it? Uh felt? No, uh well I just was taking care of the universes and then your universe showed that a human fell down. I went and I was making sure you were doing a pacifist run. Does it make sense?", Ink asked you. You nodded. It still sort of confusing.

"What do you mean by Au's?", you asked Ink.

"Well, uh Au's are, well uh, uh, oh no, uh", Ink said. What is happening with him?

"Hey are you oka-"

Ink started to hurl. Or throw up. You backed away from him. Whaaaaaatttt?! What the freak?! He was throwing up some dark liquid. What is that? You feel sick now. Does Sans do the same thing?

"Ah! What is that?! Are you a demon?! Does Sans do the same thing?!", you shrieked. Ink finished and looked up to see you.

"Uh, no! Sorry! Please don't hit me! I do that when I'm nervous or excited. Uh, I'm so sorry!!!!", Ink said. Well, he did say he was sorry. You had the book in your hands ready to hit him, but you lowered it down. Man, this Ink is really weird.

"Whew, I thought that was like some serious condition and you were sick. Wow, uh now I feel sorry. Heh, uh sorry, uh do you want to go inside? Uh, that way we can properly talk and not me threatening you with a book", you said to Ink.

"wow! Really! I would like that! Uh, but first let me clean up my mess", Ink said. Riiiiiggghhht. How is he going to clean that up?

"How are you going to clean it up?", you asked Ink.

"You just need to know, some useful tricks", Ink said. The liquid started to rise and Ink raised his hand. He then started to make the ink disappear and then there was nothing.

"Wow! Cool!", you said. Ink chuckled.

"Uh, I guess I should introduce myself, and you should explain why you keeping an eye over me", you said to Ink.

"Didn't you hear me say that I need to make sure you are doing a pacifist run? You are a human! Don't you have ears!?", Ink asked.

"I did hear you, but I know that there is more to that", you replied. Ink just sighed and slouched a little.

"Come on, let's go inside, I don't want hyperthermia", you said wearily. You headed back inside.

"What's hyperthermia?", Ink asked. You groaned. What is he? A cinnamon roll? A shadow? A conscious? If he was a cinnamon roll, then shit you regret that.

"Oh, my name is (y/n)", you said to him.

"(Y/n)? That's a beautiful name!", Ink said. Well isn't that sweet. You blushed at the compliment. Well, time to figure out what Ink wants.


	8. Ink, talk! Spill le beans(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that you found a bat........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffttt lmao, I just thought something about reader and Ink, like Ink couldn't leave in time and when Sans saw Ink reader is like," oh that's my sculpture" and she had a bat.......omg let me write that!

Ink followed me back to the living room. Hey, I just remembered, I still haven't seen all the things in the chest.

"Wait right here, Ink", I said. Ink nodded and I turned around to head back to my room. Until Ink stopped me.

"Uh, (y/n)? Can I go with you? I-I just think that someone might see me and problems might happen", Ink said nervously.

"Problems like someone hitting you with a book, and assumed that you are a stalker?", I asked him. When I saw him, I immediately thought about how I'm a female human and I thought he was going to rape me. Like, who wouldn't think that?

"O-oh right. Uh sorry", Ink said apologetically. I sighed. Wow, based on his behavior, I'm starting to think he is a cinnamon roll. Whoops. I smacked a cinnamon with a book. Too late to stop that from happening.

"It's alright Ink, I forgive you-"

"Oh my stars! Really?! I-"

"Stop talking or I'm going to unforgive you"

"Oh, ok, I'm sowwy"

He did not say sowwy. What? I can't believe I hit him with a book. It would have been worse with a bat. Well, protection right? I feel so emotional right now!!! Why?

..........

Right. Right. I'm still on my period. Welp, I'm hoping things don't get worse. I opened the door to my room.

"Woah! Your room looks soooooo dull! Want me to help you brighten up the place?", Ink asked me excitedly.

"Ink! I'm offended! What do you mean its so du- oh my god!", I said with awe. Ink somehow summoned a big paintbrush and then he turned back to me.

"Oh! Would you like the room to be a galaxy themed room? Oh, maybe how about a western like room, like what you humans call it the cow of the boys, maybe a rainbow themed? I know how to make one! Wow this is making me so excited! I think I'm going to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I am not ready to see THAT again!", I said maybe an octave higher. Ink stopped and calmed down.

"Right! So, (y/n), what do you want your room to look like? I can even make it turn pink-"

"Pink?"

"Yeah! Do you want to make it-"

"No! Anything but that!!!! What made you think that I wanted pink?!", I asked Ink. Ink looks a bit confused.

"One, because you said pink-"

"I didn't say-"

"Hush! Let me finish! Also, I thought all female humans like pink. It's reasonable!", Ink said proudly. Facepalm. Why Ink? Why must you be so innocent? Now I don't feel that I can ever forgive myself when I hit him with a book!

"Ink, I find that offensive", I said with a sigh. Ink looks now even more confused.

"What do you mean?! Isn't pink your favorite color?", Ink asked. I shooked my head.

"No! That is call sexism! Just because I'm a female does not mean I like the color pink!", I snapped back at him. He took a step back. I sighed. This is going to be a rough day.

"S-so, you're saying, that you don't like colors", Ink said. His voice cracked. I saw his eyes swelling up with water. Why? Oh, he's about to cry.

He's about to cry!!!!

"No! I didn't say that! I just said that pink isn't my favorite color! Please don't cry! Please!", I pleaded Ink. Ink already started to cry. He was sniffling.

"Then what is your favorite color?", he whimpered. I just couldn't handle it. He was adorable and sad at the same time. I went to him and gave him a hug. I feel so bad now, I didn't mean to hurt him.

"My favorite color is blue, I like colors which aren't really bright", I said to him. He looked right at my face.

"So, you're saying that you like "cool" colors and not "warm" colors?", Ink asked. I nodded. I let him go and took a step back.

"Oh! So would like a galaxy theme room? I know how one looks like because I went Outertale! Its a really great universe to stay when your painting", Ink said. Galaxy theme? Where have I heard that before? I think it was from a group chat, right?

"Uh, sure. I would like my room to be galaxy theme-"

"Really?! Great! Let's get started!", Ink said happily. He summoned another paintbrush. This time, it was smaller. He handed it to me.

"T-thanks", I said. We didn't spend too long. His paintbrush painted half of the room. I drew stars! We finished and then I went back to what I was doing here in the first place: to see what else what's in this chest!

I wonder if the chest will open if Ink is here. I touched the heart again. It opened! Hooray! Ink saw the chest grow large.

"Woah! You have magic?! Wow, I never met a human with magical abilities! That's amazing. Hey, do you think you can make me grow taller?", Ink asked.

"Huh? Oh, no! I just found the chest and whenever I touch the heart on it, it grows, sorry. Also why do you want to be taller?", I asked him. Ink blushed. *le gasp*. He blushes rainbows!

"B-because"

"Ink-"

"REASONS! I-I don't want to talk about it", Ink pouted. Awww, Ink is getting angry. That's adorable. Wait, I still need my guard up. He might act nice, but I don't know if he's just playing the innocent card. I better find something more brutal then if he is playing that card. I can never be too prepared!

I went through the contents of the chest. Again. I found something interesting. Honestly, I was shocked that I found one. I slowly took the item out of the chest.

It was a bat.

Perfect.

Its even more dangerous because its an aluminum baseball bat. I think someone mention something about how dangerous they can be. Ink saw the bat and ended up getting confused again.

"Uh, (y/n), what is that?", Ink asked.

"Its a baseball bat. These are dangerous if used as a weapon, so we're going to talk and you better spill information or else you get it", I replied.

"What d-do you m-mean by it?", Ink asked.

Yaaaassss! Time for my dramatic flare! Or more like try to act menacing. I feel so evil!

"I mean, you get hit by it", I said with a grin. That made him shiver and gulp. Wait can skeletons even gulp?

"So, let's go outside and talk, INK", I said menacingly. He slowly nodded and headed out the door. I followed right out. Time to spill le beans Ink, I thought.

This might take a while. Also need to hide evidence, when my "masters" come back from their party.

If I do have evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. Don't stop Believing by Journey was playing when I was writing this chapter. I think its a sign!!!! (҂⌣̀_⌣́)  
> I must believe!


	9. Ink, talk! Spill le beans(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is a cinnamon roll! Uh, Masters came back!!!!

I led Ink to the living room. I ushered him to a chair.

"Talk", I commanded. I had the bat with me, in case he does anything really weird. Except when he pukes. That is an exception.

"Like I said before, I wanted to see that you're doing a pacifist run. Which you are doing. I stayed around for a couple of reasons", Ink said.

"Can you clarify on what you mean by "your reasons"," I said while gesturing the quotation marks.

"One reason was because for some reason you have a lot of LV-"

"What's LV?", I asked Ink. Ink started to sweat. Uh, is he going to puke again?

"Well uh actually LV stands for love-"

"What's wrong with love-"

"Love means Level Of ViolencE", Ink said. What? Since when did I had a lot of love? That's really weird.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense, but I don't remember gaining LV. Also how do you gain it?", I asked Ink.

"Well you get LV by killing other things-"

"Like plants-"

"No! Like monsters, or humans. That type of things", Ink replied.

"Oh. Ok, is that your only reason?", I asked Ink. He started to blush a little.

"Y-yeah that's it. Also I wanted to make sure you don't kill anything, so I'm going to visit often", Ink said.

"Oh, ok. Hey what do you mean-"

"MS. (Y/N)! WE'RE HOME! WHERE ARE YOU?", said a loud voice. No. That voice belongs to Master Papyrus!!!

I frantically looked back at Ink. Ink did the same thing. I ended up panicking. This is not good. Not good at all.

"Uh, (y/n)? What do we do?", Ink ask me. "I don't know!!!", I whispered," We have to stay silent and we have to make it back my room", I continued.

Ink nodded in agreement. I slowly made my way up from my spot and so did Ink. The bat was still in my hands. Luckily, the living room is far from the door so, I can make it with Ink to my room. My room was near the living room as well. Double the luck!

"Hey snowflake-"

Slam!

I got so scared at the voice that I threw my bat at Sans. I grabbed Ink's hand and started running to my room. I closed my eyes for a brief second. Oh how I wish I can teleport to my room. I opened my eyes. No freaking way. I was in my room. I looked around and saw Ink was there as well. I sighed.

"How did we get here? I know I can teleport but, I didn't, so how did we get here?", Ink asked.

"I don't give a shit right now!!!! We have to hide you!", I hissed at him. He had a confused face.

"What does shit mean-"

Knock. Knock.

"Ms. (Y/n), are you alright? I heard a slam in the living room and saw Sans on the floor. He has a bone bruise now. Also, I found this mysterious object. Hello? If you aren't answering, I'm coming in", Master Gaster said. Shiiiiiiiitttt.

Quick! Think of a plan!

"That's it, I'm coming in!", Gaster said. The door started to open. Oh! I got it. I hope he understands human privacy.

"No! Don't come in! I'm changing! What are you? A peeping tom?! A pervert?", I shrieked.

Gaster stopped and closed the door. I started to make some noises to sound that I'm changing. Actually, the noise is me helping Ink sit on a chair. I thought that maybe he can be a sculpture I created. I will just say I was an artist in the human world.

"O-oh! Sorry Ms. (Y/n)", I hear Gaster say. I bet he is blushing right now. I was going to question if he does blush, but then I remember that Ink blushes, so I bet he does as well.

Ink and I sighed with relief. We heard his footsteps walking away, so that's good. I was looking for some useful stuff that proves I'm an "artist". Like a brush or clay.

"Hey (y/n)"  
"Hm?"  
"Why I'm I sitting on a chair?"  
"Because you are supposedly a sculpture I created"  
"Oh, ok"

I finish making it look like that I "created" Ink. I heard my door bust wide open. It was Papyrus.

"WHY HELLO (Y/N)! I CAME TO TELL YOU- UH, WHY IS THERE A CLONE OF SANS?", Papyrus asked.

"No! That's not a clone, that's a sculpture", I informed Papyrus.

"A SCULPTURE OF SANS?! FIRST YOU DRESSED THE SAME AS HIM, NOW YOU CREATED A SCULPTURE OF HIM? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU DON'T LOVE SANS", Papyrus said. What? I'm so confused right now.

"Papyrus, where are you going with this-"

"YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH HIM! I MUST TELL FATHER AND SANS ABOUT THIS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LOVE ME, BUT I'M UTTERLY SHOCKED! SANS LOOKS HAS SWEPT YOU OFF YOUR FEET! I THOUGHT MY OUTSTANDING SKILLS WOULD ATTRACT YOU, BUT IT SEEMS THAT SANS WON! FATHER! SANS! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOOOOOUUUU!", Papyrus said while exiting my room.

"Papyrus! No! Its not like that at all!", I screamed while I chased after him. I closed the door to my room and ran. Ouch! These cramps are killing me. I really need change pads sooner or later. This has been a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a potato (｡･ω･｡)  
> Also I'm bored. Comment please, if you want to help me on this story, that would be a blessing. Go ahead, and point out some problems and I will try to fix it. Thanks.


	10. First day working.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now starting work. Yippee! No, that's terrible.

I woke up. Yesterday was a rough day. I felt weight on top of me and I saw Ink. What. The. Actual. Freak.

"Ink?", I asked softly. Ink just groaned in his sleep.

"No, just five more minutes, please beautiful", Ink mumbled in his sleep. Did he just call me beautiful? Wow, I'm actually really surprised.

"Ink, I have work to do, come on get up", I said while trying to push Ink off of me. "Noooooo, I said five more..",Ink started snoring.

Well if you can't beat em, beat them harder!

I tried rolling. It ended up working. I rolled and now I'm on top of Ink. Ink is still sleeping. Well, yesterday has been a long day for me and him. I start to recall what happened yesterday.

~Flashback~

"Papyrus! Stop it with your nonsense! I'm not obsessed with Sans", I was yelling while chasing after Papyrus. For a tall skeleton, he is pretty fast and active.

Papyrus raced around the corner of the living room. I chased after him and I bumped into something. I looked up.

Papyrus stopped. Why? I got up and I saw Master Sans and Master Gaster.

"You're useless Sans! You just can never listen! Why can't you be more like Papyrus?! At least he knows how to host a party! Look at you! You don't even bother try making a cup of tea!", Master Gaster said angrily. What. Is. Happening?! I felt scared so I went behind Papyrus. Papyrus, was.......stunned. He just kept watching what was going on.

"Look! I'm trying my best ok?! I'm not useless either! Also what do you mean, I never listen?! Have you seen yourself?! You never listen to Papyrus or me!", Sans argue. Uh, I don't like where this is going.

"ME?! IF ANYTHING, I SHOULDN'T HAVE CREATED YOU TWO! BOTH OF YOU WERE ALWAYS PATHETIC! NONE OF YOU TWO CAN EVER ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A LAZY SCUMBAG, AND PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS BE AN IDIOT!", Master Gaster yelled. It was as if everything froze at his words. Oh, Sans looks furious. Its so tense in here, I can be just suffocating in all this tension.

"At this moment, Gaster knew, he fucked up", I timidly said. When both of them heard me say that, I just cowered even more behind Papyrus. I looked at Papyrus. He looks so, heartbroken. He was always so happy and enthusiastic. How can anybody tell him he's an idiot? It just doesn't make any sense. If anything, Gaster looks like he's the idiot. He was the one who doesn't realize how amazing his two sons are.  
"I-idiot?", Papyrus whimpered. Oh no! He's going to cry. Oh, how I hate when I see others cry. Its just unbearable. No matter how much I cheer them up, they won't stop crying.

"Papyrus, idiot doesn't mean that you are dumb. If anything, you should be proud. It means, that you can learn from others and experience things in life. Those who learned about everything, don't find meaning in life anymore. Just don't let this get to you", I said while coaxing him. Papyrus had some tears on his cheekbones(?), but as long he doesn't cry, its all good.

"Come now Papyrus, want to do something together?", I softly asked Papyrus. He nodded and went back to the living room. Before I left with him, I went to face both father and son.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. How can you do this? How can you fight knowing that you're both related and still fight? I don't see it. Also, Master Gaster, just because they haven't done anything amazing yet, doesn't mean they will in the future. Good things come, to those who wait", I said softly and went back to the living room.

No matter how angry I feel, I can't let it consume me.

After playing puzzles with Papyrus(I must say, I had so much fun solving them), I went back to my room to check on Ink.

"Pss! Ink, are you here?", I whispered while I opened the door to my room. I looked around. Huh, he isn't here. I closed the door and lied down on my bed. I tried remembering what was like on the surface.

Hmmmm. There was that person who's name is John. Hey! I know, I will look through the phone. Maybe that can help me. I searched through the phone and found the app Kik. What's Kik? Oh well, I opened it and it has contacts? I went through every one. Hmmm, seems that I know a whole lot more people than just John. Now as a think of it.....

~flashback in a flashback~

" _Hey (y/n)! Wait for us!", said a voice. I look back to see a couple of people. They're not people. They're friends. Its Cynthia, James, Sylvia, and John. How do I remember these names? I stopped on a grassy hill. They caught up with me. They have concerned faces._

_"You know, just because you aren't an average person, doesn't mean that we're scared of you",Cynthia said softly. Huh? Not normal. I must have really hurt my head when I fell into the mountain._

_"Yeah, we're always here for you. Don't forget about your relatives too. They need you too", James_ said. _We all sat down in the grass. Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Some flowers are also blooming as well. I like the view._

_"(Y/n), sweetie, you know I will never leave you or harm you because I'm scared. In fact, I'm amazed that you have such abilities. Please, don't listen what other people say. Like you say, good things come to those who wait. I know everybody knows your abilities and we're powerless now that you showed up, but please, just stay and don't hide from the world. You're like a white rose in a field of red roses. You are that special", John said. Wow, such emotional words._

_"Yeah! Also don't forget F-"_

~back to original flashback(flashback inception)~

I sat up in my bed. I heard something opening. I looked to my right and I see Ink. Where the hell did he go to?! I see him coming out of a portal? He was trying to get through the portal, but it seems that he's struggling.

"(Y/n)! Help! I'm stuck in strings, get something sharp to cut them!", Ink said while struggling. Well, I'm not going to question it. I try looking into the the chest. Out of all the stuff in there, THERE IS NO SCISSORS!!!! I began looking around my room. Nothing. Why? Ugh, this is so frustrating.

"(Y/n)! Help!", Ink grunted. Man, those strings are really trying to stop him from coming here. I can't find anything! Why, why, WHY! I started to hyperventilate, because I didn't know what to do.

Slash!

Everything happened so suddenly. I somehow got a knife and cut the strings that way. Ink finally escaped the strings and got out of the portal. The portal then closed. I was shocked. When did I have a knife? How did I get a knife? Why is it a knife?! I dropped the weapon and backed away. Ink was also confused.

"C-can we j-just forget a-about this?", I asked Ink with a shaky breath.

"Y-yeah", Ink replied. We both just backed away from the knife and sat on my bed. We sat there in awkward silence.

"I-I'm pretty sure that it's the perfect time to go to sleep", I said nervously. I hope I can find a place so Ink can sleep.

"Yeah....", Ink said. I don't care if I sleep in my clothes, I'm going to sleep in them. I lied down on the bed and put the blanket over me. I like how the stars I painted are up on the ceiling so I can stare at them whenever I want to. I felt weight and that broke me away from my thoughts. I looked to see why I felt weight. It was Ink.

"Ink. Why are you on top of me?", I asked him. He then replied," Because you're squishy and I feel very tired, so I thought that sleeping on something comfortable, I will sleep faster".

"But Ink-"

"I don't have one", Ink replied. I chuckled at his joke. That was a good one. I was going to argue with him more, but it seems that he already fell asleep. Wow, heavy sleeper. I thought that I can't sleep at this rate, but it turns out, I was proven wrong. I did manage to sleep after Ink slept.

~back in the present~

Is that why Ink was.on top of me? That makes a whole lot more sense. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I aslo brushed my teeth. I then started to put on some "formal" clothes. What I mean by that is a plain red flannel with kaki pants with boots. Its not much, but it will do. I stepped out of my room, and also I locked it, in case anybody tries coming into my den. I started to think what a servant would do. Hmmmm. I think they make breakfast. I went to the pantry to see if there's anything. Well, there's some "dry" ingredients in there. Like salt, pepper, sugar,(*gasps*) chocolate chips, and other stuff. I must admit, that's pretty fancy. In my opinion. Hmmm, I can try making pancakes. I look for all the materials and I started making breakfast. I found egg cartons as well. Who knew monsters can also have eggs in their household? I made pancakes, eggs, also I found a coffee maker, so I also made coffee. I prepared the table and I had to remember who lives here. Gaster. Sans. Papyrus. Me. That is four in total. I don't really count Ink, because it looks like he doesn't belong here. I placed some plates, made some juice, and prepared the food. I placed pancakes, eggs, cinnamon rolls(I found them also in the pantry), and a cup of coffee for Master Sans and Gaster. I assumed that Master Papyrus would prefer orange juice.

"Whew, finished", I said while pretending to wipe away a sweat. All I have to do now is just wait until everyone comes downstairs. Maybe, it was my job that I had to wake them up? Oh well, might as well try.

I headed up to find a door with stickers. Maybe that is Papyrus's room. I knocked on the door.

"-YAWNS-. WHO IS IT?", Papyrus yelled out. Wow, even with a door blocking him, I can still hear him.

"It's me, Ms. (Y/n), I came to tell you that breakfast is ready", I said with ease.

"THANK YOU MS. (Y/N)! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES!", Papyrus said. I went to find the other two. Sans was easy to find. He actually teleported to me. Well, I think he teleported.

"Oh! Hi Master Sans! Breakfast is ready and I was going to call-"

"Snowflake, can I ask you something", Sans said. I looked at his face, and he had a dark look. He looks angry!

"Y-yeah?", I said nervously. I don't like getting in trouble. Also, if someone screams at me, I do end up crying.

"Why did you-"

"I'm so sorry! Please! It was just an accident! You scared me by surprise and I accidentally hit you! Please, don't get angry at me! Please!", I whimpered. I felt my eyes burning. I don't like anger, wrath, or anything that has to do with consequences.

Sans raised his hand. He's going to hit me!

"No! Pleeaaase! Don't hurt me! I don't want to get hit! Please! No! Leave me aloooonnnee!", I cried. I put my arms in front of my face to defend from the attack. I started to sob. I don't want to get hit! Anything but that!

"Snowflake, why would you think I hurt you?", Sans asked softly. I cried even more. I don't like that people treat me so nice, and them later they hurt me without mercy. They brutally hit me! I forgot who it was, but I fear them.

"Shhhh, snowflake, come on. Stop crying. Let's go eat. If you don't want to talk about this, I won't push you. Come on, I want to go eat. I bet you cooking is delicious", Sans said. I looked up at him. I fell when he raised his hand. Sans had his hand in front of me. I took it, and he helped me get up.

"B-but, w-what about G-gaster?", I sniffled. Who knows where he is? I don't feel toow secure around Sans. Or Gaster. They, seem so, dangerous.

"Father? Don't worry, he'll come down when he's hungry. Don't worry about the old fella, he will come down", Sans replied. Oh, good.

"Now come on, I want to eat! My stomach's hungry", Sans said impatiently. Hmph! Someone should teach him how to be patient. I can be patient unlike him.

"You h-have a stomach?", I said with a shaky breath. Sans started turning cyan. What's with him? I just asked if he has a stomach. Eesh, its not like it will change his life forever.

"N-no! It's you who h-has the stomach h-here! Ugh, come on let's go downstairs, I'm starving", Sans said and headed downstairs. Well, that could have gone worse. Oh well, might as well join them. I hope they like my cooking.


	11. Paprus meet Ink, Ink meet Papyrus(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Ink meets Papyrus............ Cinnamon roll meet other cinnamon roll! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do POV of Sans, Papyrus, Ink, and Gaster throughout the story! Yay ^^

I waited patiently while the brothers were eating. I don't mind waiting at all. Its like second nature for me.

"Sooooo, do you like it?", I asked them. I hope they say yes! That would be wonderful. That means I don't need cooking lessons.

"MS. (Y/N)! IT'S ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! I WISH TO KNOW YOUR SECRETS, I HAVE BEEN PLANNING TO TAKE COOKING LESSONS, WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW TO COOK?", Papyrus asked . I obviously know the answer to this.

"Yes! Of course I would help you!", I said excitedly. There are two reasons I said yes; 1. Papyrus looks so happy so I have to, 2. I like helping people!

~•~(Sans POV)

This servant of ours has some amazing cooking skills. I just assume humans were bad chefs, but this proved me wrong. Father has to try this!

"MS. (Y/N)! IT'S ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! I WISH TO KNOW YOUR SECRETS, I HAVE BEEN PLANNING TO TAKE COOKING LESSONS, WILL YOU TEACH ME HOW TO COOK?", Papy asked the servant. Yeah, I call her snowflake, but I might just call her servant for now on. She is extremely suspicious. She's so nice.......yet she has a high amount of LV. How does that happen? Also, that thing she threw at my face hurts a lot! I got another bruise because of her. Tibia honest, I don't really like this human. Well, I never really liked all the humans that came before her.

Also, I saw.......another me? I didn't see all the details because of the object she threw. It looked like she was with another me. This servant is really suspicious. A N D I D O N T L I K E S U S P I C I O U S H U M A N S.

_________(reader POV)

"How about you San- I mean Master Sans?", I asked him. I forgot that I'm a servant here and I am starting to think that I lost all my freedom. Not fair.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, its really great!", Sans said happily. He kept eating the breakfast. Well, at least he enjoys it. I'm starting to think he is just lying.....

~•~

I can't tell if she is happy by my statement or sad. I can tell how a human feel by looking at their soul. Yeah, they don't seem to care if their soul isn't inside of them. Us monsters feel "naked" when its outside of us. When I tried looking at her soul, I can't see it. I'm starting to worry if she has a soul. What if the servant doesn't have one? Would they feel hatred? No, I doubt that because they are nice to Papyrus and they have been nice to everyone they have encounter.

Unless they are tricking us.

________

I left the brothers eat in peace. Also I should let them rest in peace as well. I wonder if Master Gaster has came down yet. Well, like I guess Sans said; he will come down to eat too. I hope so.

I headed back to my room to see if Ink has woken up yet. I need to somehow sneak food into my room. Well, the chest does have food, but I don't know if Ink would like the food. Does he even eat?!

I was about to open my door, until I heard singing. Interesting.

"I close my eyes to see the world  
I close my eyes so that it won't hurt  
I'm sailing on blue oceans  
Flying to you....High  
I catch my breath under the full moon  
A star that shines; so pleased to meet you  
Maybe I'll dream forever  
I'd like to love right here"

Hey, I think I've heard that song before. I think its called Before the Night Ends. I wonder.......is Ink singing?

"Before the night ends  
And another new day dawns  
How I hope; how I hope  
That out of this endless blue  
Somehow I will find you  
Before the night ends  
Before the night ends"

I slowly opened the door. It seems that Ink doesn't notice me. I slowly crept inside the room and took a peak. In there I saw a certain skeleton singing and dancing with a broom. He and the broom were doing a waltz.

He still hasn't noticed me and I carefully got a stool and sat on it. I'm a just wait until he finishes. He was spinning the broom now. I have to admit, he has some skills. Ha, not even Sans can dance, how embarrassing!

"I made a choice more than a few times  
To walk a road that didn't turn out so right  
But I wanna go the distance  
I'd like to love right here", Ink sang. I wonder how he manage to find that song. No! Did he go through the phone?! I think I need to go back with hitting him with the books to show him that only I go through the phone.

"Before the night ends  
And another new day dawns  
How I hope; How I hope  
That out of this endless blue  
Somehow I will find you  
Before the night ends  
Before the night ends", Ink kept singing. He has a nice voice too. He is still dancing with the broom. Now as I see the broom, it has clothes? How funny! Ink is really weird. First, he pukes weird liquid when he's nervous, and now this.

"Close my eyes  
Never gonna let up  
Ah....ah... ooh  
Before the night ends ah ah  
I hope I find you", Ink finishes and he bows. I started to clap and he heard.

"Eep! (Y/n)?! When were you here?", Ink squeaked. Awwwwww, I want to give him a hug right now! Well I guess I can't because he is still nervous, and that can mean he still might puke.

"When you were starting to sing Before The Night Ends", I replied innocently. Ink then started to blush rainbows and started to sweat. Ooohhhh, he even sweats in colors! How interesting.

•~~•( Ink POV)

How did she enter without making a noise?! Calm down Ink! You do not want to puke in front of her, or else she will probably hit me with a book again!

"U-uh! Do you l-like it?", I asked her. You know, now that I think of it, I haven't seen her soul yet. Is she soul less like Flowey?! I hope not, I really would like to see her soul, I bet its beautiful!

"Like it? I don't like it", she said. Oh, I hung my head and waited for the criticism to start. Error once caught me dancing and he said that I was pathetic. He just doesn't know talent!

"Oh, I see, well I know-"

"I love it!!!", she said excitedly. I jumped at her sudden excitement. S-she loves it?! I felt myself blushing at her compliment. I don't know what to say. Nobody has ever told me that before! I feel like crying. Crying tears of joy!

"Ink?! Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?! Ink please what happened?", she asked worriedly. I chuckled and tried wiping the tears away. I couldn't stop crying, I am so happy I can't stop crying. I was going to tell her I'm fine, but then I feel something wrap around me.

Huh? I looked up and saw that (y/n) is hugging me. I felt that nothing can be better! I can smell a faint scent of vanilla and sugar cookies! I forgot, I haven't ate yet! This scent is going to make me get hungry. I feel some strands of hair and they sort of tickle. I don't want this moment to end!

"Please stop crying, I don't know what I did wrong, but please, don't cry", she whispered to me. I felt a tugging sensation in my ribcage, except I don't know what that means. I also feel so warm and fuzzy. Well I think that's how fuzzy is supposed to feel like.

"S-sorry! I was just crying tears of joy, nobody has ever said that to me", I said hoarsely. Wow, I feel so sleepy all of a sudden.

"Really? Oh thank god! I thought you were sad", (y/n) replied back. I finally stopped crying and I felt her letting me go. Hmph! I want to be hug more often!

Then, I saw the most amazing thing ever. I see her soul slowly coming out of her chest. I was so surprised! I thought she was soul less! I was cometely wrong, her soul was just hiding!

I looked up and I see that her face is so shocked. Why? I thought humans can't see their.......souls.

"(Y/n) can you see your soul?!", I asked her. She didn't move. She started to turn pale! Is that a bad sign for humans? Before I can do anything to help her, the door to the room swung open. I looked (y/n) and she looked at me. We both turned to the intruder, and I know I'm screwed! Nobody is supposed to see me in this universe!

"HELLO (Y/N)! I WAS JUST GOING to ask you.......", Papyrus stopped talking and looked at me. I didn't move. Maybe, if I didn't move, he won't see me! He then turned to face (y/n) and he saw her soul. He then turned back to me.

"Who are you?", Papyrus asked me in the most serious tone I have ever heard from any Papyrus I ever met. Which is quite impresseive I must say!

________

Master Papyrus saw Ink. Ink isn't supposed to be seen by other monsters! Oh, what to do, what to do! I also have another problem! I see a cartoon looking heart and it came outside of me! Me! How does that even work?! Well, I think the more serious problem is Ink and Papyrus. Well I guess I can try introducing them to each other. I doubt that Ink doesn't know Master Papyrus. Master on the other hand, he's going to be running for the hills knowing we are not the only one in this universe.

"Master Papyrus, meet Ink. Ink, this is Master Papyrus", I said nervously. They were just staring at each other. More like glaring at each other. Well, I want this to be over with!


	12. Paprus meet Ink, Ink meet Papyrus(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the cinnamon rolls! Seems that they're fighting, well let's get an adult in here to stop these five year olds! :D

"Pleasure to meet you", Papyrus said without emotion to Ink. This is getting tense. I never seen Papyrus so....serious. I sort of like it actually.

"Same to you", Ink said with a strain smile. What's up with these two? I coughed to ease the tension. Yeah, that didn't work.

"(Y/n), CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU FOR A SECOND?", Papyrus asked me. Well, at least his voice is back to normal. I nodded, and he pushed me outside the room and he closed it. He left little Ink in there!

"I don't trust this Ink", Papyrus whispered. Trust? Papyrus always trusts everyone(I assume), how can he not trust Ink?

~•~

I was studying on how to serve tea. I know father would be please, but, I feel like there's so much more than just balls and tea. I heard about science. I know father is the royal scientist and I am extremely curious on how science works. Father said I can help, but only as an apprentice. I sighed and closed the book. I teleported downstairs. I heard some whispering. I know its rude to eavesdrop, but I am extremely curious. I carefully looked around the corner of the living room and I saw the snowflake talking with Papyrus. They were talking in hush tones. What for?

Then, something caught my attention. I saw snowflake and right in front of her is a Soul?! I assumed that she didn't have one! I studied it from afar, and I'm so interested in it. This Soul is by far the loveliest Soul I have ever seen. Also, us monsters don't have that Soul yet! We can get it and give it King Zeus! I would be probably be showering in riches! Father and Papyrus and I can go to every ball in the underground! I can-

No. I can't! I know Papyrus won't let me, and if he won't let me, neither would father. I cursed softly knowing I can't get the rewards. I then looked up and I saw Papyrus slowly trying to put the Soul back into snowflake? I know for a fact that humans can't see their Soul. I was watching the process and then I looked up to lock eyes with snowflake.

The look in her eyes look like darkness? Her eyes seem lost, fear, mysterious, and dark? What has happened to her in the human world? For some reason I thought of this:

She killed for fun, which is reasonable because she has a high amount of LV. Also, since she fell down here, she doesn't remember what happened but then she does and now she is planning to overthrow monsters.

And I know I'm never wrong.

______

I saw Sans from the corner of my eye. When I did look up, I locked eyes with him. He had a look of concern? I wanted Papyrus to put my Soul back to its original place, and he did it!

Also, I guess why Papyrus doesn't trust Ink. Who walks in and acts normal when they see a bizarre monster with you and both of you were alone for who knows how long and your Soul is outside? Nobody does. Also, Papyrus started explaining something about Soul rubbing? I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that.

"Thank you Master!", I whispered. He nodded and then there was a long pause of silence.

"(Y/N) WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY PUZZLES WITH ME?", Master Papyrus boomed. I jumped back at the sudden outburst. This was unexpected! I quickly nodded and I quickly followed him. He got a puzzle from the couch and he set it down on the floor.

"THIS IS A ONE THOUSAND PUZZLE PIECE! I FOUND THIS WHEN I WAS HEADING TOWARDS UNDYNE! I DOUBT NOT EVEN YOU CAN EVER MASTER THIS!!!!", Papyrus exclaimed. One thousand puzzle piece?! I never thought I do one of those! Before any of us can open it, I heard a thud coming from my room. That isn't good.

I quickly rushed to my room and decided to look. Ink was on the floor. I quickly rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?! Are you hurt?", I panicked. Ink chuckled a little, "No actually, I wanted to paint a bit with you! Please!"

"NO! (Y/N) WAS GOING TO PLAY WITH ME! WE ARE GOING TO DO PUZZLES!", Master Papyrus said while coming into my room.

"No! She is going to paint with me!"  
"NO! PUZZLES ARE BETTER!"  
"PAINT!"  
"PUZZLES!  
"She is going to paint with me!", Ink pouted and he took my left arm.

Papyrus saw this and he took my right arm. Oh brother! Ink started to pull me to his side. Papyrus felt it and he started pulling me in his direction.

"SHE'S MINE! LET GO!", Payrus yelled. I hope nobody hears this!!! Master Papyrus started pulling me out of my room and towards the living room. Ink was also pulled but he stood his ground. For someone the same height as me, he is strong! "She's mine!", Ink said angrily. They started to pull me in their directions. They act like five year olds!!!! I don't know if they know much about humans, but I can get seriously hurt by this!

"Let go!"  
"NO! YOU LET GO!"  
"No!"  
"NYEH!"

Did Master just said Nyeh? Oh my god! I have found my people! I also say nyeh too, well only when someone annoys me or when I feel like saying it. I would laugh at this, but I am in much pain. I feel like I can rip in two right now.

"Let goooooooo!", Ink whined and pulled me to the left. Papyrus pulled me back," NOOOO! YOU LET GOOOO!"

%$#(Gaster POV)

I heard some yelling in Ms. (Y/n)'s room. I haven't ate breakfast now that I think of it. I slowly made my way back downstairs and headed towards her room. I have put some thoughts on what she said about good things come to those who wait. I wonder who taught her that. Maybe humans? I finally made it to Ms. (Y/n)'s room. I was going to knock, but I see that the door is open. I took a peak and saw what caused all the yelling.

Papyrus and this Sans looking creature were yelling, and between them is (y/n). I saw that (y/n) is being pulled by both of them. Now, as a scientist, I have studied humans. I read them books and I have met a couple of them. Based on my research, humans are somewhat sensitive, therefore I believe Ms. (Y/n) is uncomfortable or in pain right now.

"Alright, alright! Stop pulling Ms. (Y/n) right now or else she might get some injuries", I said. All three of them heard my voice and froze. The Sans looking creature and Papyrus both dropped Ms. (Y/n) and they started to sweat. I can't believe they didn't know that they can harm a human that way. Its common knowledge.

"Now everybody don't move. That means you too Sans wannabe", I said coldly. I have not a single clue for what this creature is.

"Why does everybody think I'm an imposter Sans? I'm Ink!Sans. The protector of the Aus", the Sans creature pouted. Hmmmm, this 'Ink!Sans' creature is quite an interesting specimen. They also act like a little babybones.

"Alright, I'm not going to say a word of you 'Ink!Sans', but if you cause any problems at this manor, then I will have to execute you", I said without emotion. I can't have Sans knowing this creature. Seems, that only Sans doesn't know this 'Ink' yet. If he doesn't, that mean that three fourths of us know and we better keep quite about this. I don't want Sans freaking out over this other 'Sans'.

"That means you too Papyrus. Don't say a word of this, and I suppose you have known him quite the longest", I pointed at Ms. (Y/n). She slowly nodded. I thought so. The question is, how long? Well, I will not dwell on this too much. I don't want other mistakes happening.

"Well then, I'll be on my way now, also 'Ink!Sans', you might as well stay in Ms. (Y/n)'s room. We don't have other rooms", I said and soon after, I left. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen and I found Sans. Luckily, it seems that he hasn't heard the conversation. He noticed me and he looked up. 

"Ah, don't worry, I'm just here for breakfast, you can go back to whatever you were doing-"

"Father?" I stopped talking and I looked down at Sans. I motioned for him to continue whatever he was doing and he continued. "Father, have you seen Snowflake-I mean Ms. (Y/n)'s Soul? I think you should already get a head start on your research and you know, like your other stuff", Sans whispered. So, Sans saw (Yn)'s Soul.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! How's everybody doing? Anyways, what color should reader's soul be? I was thinking patience, but I want you guys to have the opportunity to choose. Love y'all! ^~^


	13. Le Grillbz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going outside! :D yay..........-cough-Sans-cough-tries-cough-to kill-cough-you-cough, cough cough!!! -cough-its-just a flashback-cough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is in all of Sans POV

~•~

I never seen a Soul like hers. Its......different. I think the last I ever recalled seeing a Soul like that was when that mage.......

No. She can't be one. She looks too.........innocent? Weak? Helpless?

_"Just because YOU'RE a human, and you're being protected by Mistress Demeter, does not mean that you are all above everyone else! Guess what punk! I don't care if you are a human. I bet you that you love that monsters live underground. Heh, if we were to fight, I would obviously win. You humans are so WEAK!"_  

Drats. I feel like Undyne now. I'm considering her as a helpless human. That isn't really right! I'm considered the Judge. I can tell if someone is innocent or if someone is considered a sin. I'm literally just judging the book by its cover right now! I sighed and went to get a mug of tea. I might consider going to Le Grillbz later on today. Heh, maybe I can take (y/n). 

Wait a minute.

That sounds like if I'm going on a date!!!!

I felt the blush quickly rising up to my face. I went back to the table and banged my head on the table. I feel such an idiot. She might think I like her, and she is completely wrong. Heck, I tried killing her on the day when she was at the bridge. I remember everything that happened that day. 

_I heard voices. I quietly observed from the tree I was hiding. I saw.....the human. Meh, might as well kill it and give the Soul to the king._

_I silently teleported to my biscuits stand. For now, I sell biscuits until I can become the next Royal Scientists. I started walking and pretended to act normal. The human heard my footsteps and they turned around._

_I quickly grabbed them and I started to "hug" them. I then slowly got father's prototypes and I summoned them. I have seen how they work, and they're powerful. I then heard the human started to say something._

_"Uh, sorry sir, but I need to get to a manor, can you help me?", they asked._

_"Well, there's a lot of manors, can you be a bit more specific?", I asked them. Well, it seems that they haven't noticed. I was ready to blast them with the prototypes. When I do, I will teleport at the same time, so I don't get hurt. I felt my HoPe rise. Hope usually stands for HP._

_"Oh! He said that Mr. Gaster's manor is where I'm supposed to go! Do you know him?", they asked. I smiled. This is too easy! I can kill them later i guess. I then let them go and I gave them, my jacket. Might as well act nice. Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer._

Why did I think she was an enemy?! Now I feel like I'm having a bad day today. I banged my skull again on the table. When I did, I heard a squeak. I looked up and I saw the snowflake. Huh, I swear she was wearing pants earlier.......

She is now wearing a dress. Not the green dress when I first met her. It was a light blue. She has a jacket and she has leggings and flats. She had some leftovers of the breakfast. I wonder why. 

"Hey, what's with the food?", I asked her. She looked down and started to look down at her feet. She then said something. I couldn't here. 

"Sorry snowflake, you have to speak up. I can't hear anybody when they mumble", I stated. She laughed nervously and she finally spoke up. 

"I'm hungry, and I decided to get the leftovers", she admitted. Huh, I thought that she would say something else. Oh well. 

"Huh, I guess you can say its.....EGGSellent", I snickered. I looked up to see if she was laughing. She had a hand over her mouth and she started to laugh. She laughed! Nobody has ever laughed at my jokes! Well, except Grillbly and Snowdrake too. 

Her laugh is so.......innocent. Heck, I know Papyrus is innocent, but this, this is pure innocence. It sounds so wonderful. 

"Hey, wanna go to my favorite restaurant?", I asked her. I just realized what I had done. I asked her to go to a restaurant with me!!!! I felt myself getting nervous.

Please say no.

Please.

Come on! Say something. 

"Uh, is it okay? Will Master Gaster permit me? I don't want-"

"Screw my father. He can go and sleep with dust for all I care. Come on let's go", I stated. Hold up. I wanted her to say no! Uuuuugggggghhhhh! This is so frustrating. Might as well go. Rule number 5(?): Never be disrespectful to a lady. Always treat them with respect. 

I slowly got up and I started to get rid of my sweater. I then heard a cough. I looked back. Right. Snowflake is still here. 

"Just wait in the living room. I'll be ready", I sighed. She quickly nodded and ran back to the living room. I sighed once more and I started changing. I got my suit and decided to leave my hat behind. I got a cerulean tie and I decided to bring a rose in case. Father says whenever I court......

Court?! 

Ugh. I stopped and put the rose back and instead I got a yellow flower. Its normal. Unlike a rose......

Ugh! Come on Sans! Its not a date! Let's go already! (Y/n) is probably getting bored out of her mind. 

I walked over to the living room. I see her and Paps playing with puzzles. I felt a warm fuzzy felling inside of me. I wonder what that means. I saw something in her eyes. It doesn't look mysterious. No, it looks so bright and happy. 

How.....cute?

I coughed and they both turned around. I saw her turn around to Paps and say something to him. He nodded and then she got up and walked over to me. 

"Well let's go", I said. I got her hand and then I teleported to Le Grillbz. It wasn't that bad when it comes to teleporting. You just go through a tiny section of the Void and then you will see the destination. When you do, just go through. It was fairly simple. Unfortunately, it takes a lot of time to master. Well, I actually got the hang of it in no time. It might seems it might take a couple of minutes, but I go through the Void very fast that nobody sees the process. 

We got to our destination. She gasped and I looked down. She looks a bit pale. Hmmmm, I wonder if that's a good thing, oh well I might as well ask her later. 

I went ahead of her and opened the door. She giggled at the act! I know that I have to be respectful, but she just laughed at my action! Its somewhat rude. She then gracefully walked over and entered the restaurant. 

"Why this place is sooooo cool!" She gasped. I chuckled at her childish behaviors. I looked for an empty table. I finally did and I grabbed her hand and I took her to that table. Most of the dog monsters were slacking around. Funny. Usually they would be playing poker. 

"Hey, um, Sans? What is this place called?", (y/n) asked nervously. I looked down at her and sighed. I forgot to tell her this place. Well, didn't she see the sign? Oh well.

"This place is called Le Grillbz", I said. She then nodded and said thank you to me. 

_How is her Soul like that? How is that even possible?! Father better start the research. The sooner the better._

Finally Grillby came over. I sighed in relief and decided to go with tea and biscuits. Before I can talk, Grillby started asking me questions. 

" _Who is this? Did you finally find someone suitable? Are you going to get married? Is this a date? Is she your-"_

"Suitable? Date? Uh sorry sir, but he just invited me. I am not looking for a relationship!", (y/n) squeaked. Both me and Grillby looked at her. How does she understand Grillby? Only monsters can understand Grillby!

Also mages can......

No! She ain't a mage! I coughed and decided to just order for both of us. 

"So, I would like a cup of tea-"

" _Ain't that surprising-"_

"Be quiet! Like I was saying, also, maybe biscuits and cookies. Also, hot chocolate for the lady and uh, maybe a little molten lava cake", I said. I saw from the corner of my socket that (y/n) was blushing. Welp, I'm pretty sure that all that training lessons did work. That's TEA-riffic! 

_"Your order will come out shortly. Please enjoy your stay here. Also, YOU BETTER PAY SANS!"_ , Grillby sizzled. He's going to try to roast me with his fiery comebacks. I sighed and I slowly got out my wallet. Uggggghhhhhh. 

I then gave him the correct amount of change. He huffed and left. Eesh, so much for a best friend. Now, time to do some research on (y/n)'s Soul. 

"So.....(y/n), I saw your Soul. Let's talk about that while we wait for the food", I started. She has been awfully quiet lately. That ain't good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader!!! You forgot all about how Ink is hungry!!! Now he's going to eat your pencils, pen, and crayons!!!


	14. Food and Souls :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is hungry. Reader is having conversation about Souls!

•~~•

Hmmmmm. (Y/n) hasn't came back with the leftovers!!! I'm soooo hungry. Now as I think of it.......

Oh yeah!

I have magic!

I can just travel through a universe!

I'm such a genius!

I summoned my paintbrush. Wow, I can't believe that I forgot that I have to protect the Aus and other stuff!

......

.......

IF I'M NOT PROTECTING THE AUS, WHO IS?! 

Oh dear lord! What have I done? What have I done? _Heh, good job Ink! Error probably destroyed every single alternate universe!_ Oh, be quiet voice in my head! Hey, might as well visit the original universe, am I right? 

Ok, I just have to paint the portal. Ok good, now all I have to do is just jump in! Yup. Ok, one. Two. Two and a half. Two and one fourth. Three!

I jumped in and now I'm in Undertale. Hmmmm, now where did I land? Oh? I see that I'm in Snowdin. Cool! Heh, cool. I started walking towards, my house? Well its sort of my house because I am a "Sans". Might as well knock on it. 

I knocked. Someone opened it. The person who did, was not who I was expecting. 

It was Under fell Sans?!

"Uh-hi? Uh, mind if I come in?", I asked him. Oh boy! If I can't keep calm, I'm a puke! All of a sudden, he just starts laughing. 

"Pffftttt-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, how many of us are coming am I right? First Swapfell, then you. Hey where's your brother? Don't you have one?", he asked me. Now as I think of it, I don't recall having a brother. 

"wAIt A mInUTe, WHo ARe HERe? Who-ARE YOU FUCKIN K1DD1NG ME?!"

I looked up. Error?! How is he here? Why is he here?!

"Wha? What are you doing here?!", I cried out. Man, this day doesn't seem fair! 

"me?! 1'm v1s1ting for a week!!!!! HOw AnD WHy ArE YoU HeRe?!", Error yelled. I have to admit, I did jump back at the outburst. 

"I'm here because I'm hungry!!!!!", I yelled back. This time Error jumped back. Then, more Sanses and Papyruses are coming outside!

Please, angel above, save me from this chaos!!!!

________

Why did Grillby and Sans look at me like that? Hmmm, do I understand monsters? I need to ask Sans that later. 

"So....what about my Soul?", I asked Sans. He seems interested. Wait......so he WAS EAVESDROPPING ME AND PAPYRUS'S CONVERSATION?! No wonder he asked about my Soul. Ugh!!!!! That's so rude!

"Well your Soul is quite beautiful, never seen anything like-"

"So you did eavesdropped on Papyrus's and my conversation!", I snarled. How can he?! Does he not trust me?! What's with this guys problem?! If I have to choose Sans or Ink, I choose Ink!

"What?! Wait no! I'm just saying that I saw your Soul-"

"You didn't denied that you were eavesdropping! How rude! Didn't anybody teach you manners?!", I shrieked. How can he?! I glared at Sans. I'm not going to trust him! I don't care if he is dangerous! Heck, I probably be friends with a demonic flower than that bag of bones! Well, if demonic flowers do even exist. Now that I think of it, that's creepy. 

"What?! No! Please listen! I do have manners! If anything, you don't have the manners here!", Sans growled. 

**THAT'S IT!**

"Screw you! I thought this would be such a pleasant day, but no! You just ruined my day! I could have been at home making puzzles with Papyrus! Noooooo, and now here I am wasting my time just on you! Heck, I didn't even eat anything, GOODBYE!", I yelled and started to walk to the door. 

"No! Please! (Y/n) come back-"

**Slam!**

•~•

She left. She left! Why do I feel......broken? I just stood there. Right in front of the door. I saw through the window that she left the place! How?! I just wanted to know that her Soul is amazing! 

" _Ha! Look at you Sans! Can't even start a simple conversation! Pffft-hahahahaha!_ "

I turned around and saw the whole restaurant looking at me. They started to howl with laughter! I soon realized who said that. 

Grillby.

He thinks he's _hot_ stuff? Oh I will show him how  _cool_ I am. I went outside and got a fist full of snow. I teleported inside and threw at Grillby. I caught him by surprise and it landed right into his face. 

"So hot stuff?! You can't even get a date yourself! You need to chill...oh wait I forgot, your fire! Your just a hothead like always!", I snarled at him. 

Everyone started another howl of laughter. This time it was Grillby they're laughing at. 

"Get burned Grillbz!", yelled one of the dog monsters. More laughter. 

I soon left the place and decided to go to my sentry/biscuit selling station. I immediately teleported and decided to chill. 

Heh, chill. I groaned at what just happened. Why can't I go on a regular date?! Hold up......that was my first time on a date. 

 

 

...........

 

 

 

**DATE?!**

Oh **S** ugar **H** oney **I** ce **T** ea! Why am I thinking that was a date?! I groaned and decided to sleep. 

.........(No ones POV)

The ruins were very quiet. Too quiet. 

Mistress Demeter and Sir Poseidon were tending the flower garden outside. They soon finished and went back outside. Their daughter, Mistress Toriel, was taking baking lessons with Mistress Muffet. 

"My dear, do you think (y/n) is safe? I just can't imagine what Mister Gaster shall do to the poor child", Mistress Demeter said. Sir Poseidon silently took a sip from his golden flower tea and soon replied. 

"My lady, I have trust in the scientist. She will be safe. If she isn't, we will know, and we will make sure Gaster feels his sin crawling on his back. He shouldn't hurt someone like her, she's......"

"Different?", Mistress Demeter asked.

"No......unique", Sir Poseidon finished. Demeter hummed in agreement. They continued sipping their tea. Suddenly, they heard a crash. It sounded as if someone fell down here.......

•~~•

You know what? Screw this. I quickly backed away from everybody and summoned my paintbrush. I painted the portal back to (y/n)'s room and I jumped in. 

"wHErE Are YOu GOIng?! YOu piece of-",

Those were the last words I hear. 

I jumped onto the bed and landed face front on the mattress. I groaned at the sudden impact. I then heard a rumbling sound! It sounded like a growl! I panicked and looked around. Where was that noise coming from?!

I heard it again. I kept looking around and I didn't know where the noise was coming from. I heard again and I looked down upon myself. Is it me? Am I the one making this noise?

I think my answer is yes, I heard it again, but I heard it from me. I wonder why that happens. Oh well. I pondered around the place, looking for food. 

I then saw something from the corner out of my socket. I turned around and saw objects? 

 I got closer and I thought I could cry. 

They're art supplies! The best delicacies anybody can ever taste! They even come with colors! They have a high amount of creativity too! Creativity! I felt as if an angel blessed me with these goods! 

I got the first one. A red crayon. I wonder what this flavor taste like....Oh! This tastes soooo much like a human fruit. What's it called? Was it strawberry? I think so. It's berry delicious! 

I then got more after that one. Blueberry. Oranges. Lemon. Watermelon. Cantaloupe. Plum. Chocolate. Dark chocolate. They're sooooooo good! I finally got to the white crayons. These are also good! They have a mystery flavor! 

....

 

 

 

THEY TASTE LIKE VANILLA ICE CREAM! I silently squealed in pleasure. Finally I got something to eat! I just then realized that (y/n) hasn't been in her room for a while. Should I risk it? Should I go outside?! I miss her! She always bring a toothy grin on my face. Funny, because I'm a skeleton! 

I was going to go outside, but then I saw the door being wide open. It was (y/n)! She came home! I ran up to her and I gave her a hug! 

"I missed you! Where did you go?! You left me!", I whimpered. I then felt someone stroke my head. I purred at the action. It feels sooo good! I then realized something else. She is cold!

"Oh my! You're cold! Does that mean you will become cold hearted? Please don't! Here let a me get you blankets! Let me-"

"Ink-"

"Wait! No! I will create a warm poofy jacket-"

"Ink! Listen", (y/n) said. I turned back to look at her. She looked angry? 

"What happened to my art supplies?", she asked me. I turned around. Oh. I suddenly feel embarrassed. I felt the blush rushing up to my face. 

"Uh, I was hungry? I, uh, turquoise is my favorite color, uh its cyantifically proven! I red it somewhere on a magazine, and I saw something else, but I didn't want things to be violet! But guess what?! It blue me away", I quickly said. I then saw (y/n) laughing! She is laughing, yes! I am the pun master! 

"Oh, what would I do without you?", she asked me. 

"I don't know, what would you do?", I asked her. This is such a hard question. I saw her laugh again. It seems she isn't blue anymore! She looks soo happy now! Yas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ink, creativity is like vitamins, k? Anyways.......I want to say thank you all! Anyways Ink is such a cinnamon roll unlike some other peeps......I'M LOOKING AT YOU SINNAMON! YES YOU! Btw, for those who don't who that is, that's Swaplust Sans(aka) Sinnamon.


	15. The queen of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to know how in the world the monsters got stuck underground.

______

Ink fell asleep when I was petting his head. Its been what? An hour since I left Sans at Le Grillbz? I just don't know what to think now since he eavesdropped and our conversation. Did he hear about Ink? I sure hope not. I carried Ink to bed. Luckily he doesn't weigh too much. 

I heard someone knocking on my door. I groaned and quickly got off the bed. 

"Who's there?", I asked them. 

"Sans"

"Sans who?"

"Sans who is very sorry for what happened earlier"

Shit. I got a blanket and covered Ink. I found pillows and used those to cover him as well. I hope Sans doesn't notice the lump in the middle of my bed. I wasn't in the dress anymore. I felt.....naked when I was wearing it, soooo I changed into pajamas and got a shirt that had a dog on it. I felt much better afterwards. 

"I'm coming hold up", I replied. Why does he want talk? I groaned and opened the door. Sans was there and he had flowers? Wow, such a gentleman. Ahhhh sarcasm. 

"Oh, uh, you're not in your dress anymore", Sans said. I want to roll my eyes at him, but he probably would be offended. Oh well....

"Well why would I be? I don't really wearing dresses and sometimes they make me feel naked", I replied. I want to sleep. Why couldn't we do this later?! I want to be in my castle of pillows! I noticed that Sans was turning a light blue. Why? Oh wait, nevermind, I got it. I said naked and he probably is now thinking of me naked. 

Prevert. 

"Uh, never mind, anyways can we talk about this outside? Uh I want to properly apologize", Sans chuckled nervously. 

"Hold up, let me get something and then we'll talk", I soon replied and went back inside my room. I heard Sans saying about he was going to be in the kitchen. I quickly got a blanket and a book. I softly chuckled when I first met Ink. Its funny now that I think of it. 

I wrapped the blanket around me and I headed outside. I went to the kitchen and I sat on a chair. Sans sat on the other side of the table. 

"Soooooo?", I asked him. 

"Oh! Right, right! Here take this", Sans said while handing me flowers. They have a nice shade of blue. It reminds of the......sky.  

I never knew how much nostalgia I can handle right now. I looked back at Sans and I noticed he was sweating a bit. 

"Do, you uh....like it?", Sans asked. Well this is a pretty shade of blue. I guess I should accept it. 

"Yeah, I do, it has a nice shade of blue", I said. I took a whiff and I heard Sans make a noise? I looked up. He was the same shade of blue like the flower. I wonder why. 

"What's wrong?", I asked him. Sans turned an even darker shade. 

"Uh, nothing! Nothing's wrong", Sans said quickly. Well.....ok. That's really weird. I will just drop it. 

"So uh anyways! I wanted to talk to you about Souls!", Sans said a bit too energetic. Man, he really wants to talk about Souls. 

"Ok, what about them?", I asked him. Sans looked like he has stars in his eyes. That would be cute I have to admit. 

"Souls are the very culmination of your being! Hey since we are talking about Souls, I guess I should tell you how we got stuck down here underground", Sans said quickly. Oh cool, they-

Hold up. How did they get stuck here in the first place?! I never questioned that! 

Wow I feel like a dummy. 

 "So here's the story of how we are stuck underground......", Sans started. 

_It was an average day. Flowers were blooming. Birds were chirping. It was harvest season for the humans. Mages, monsters, and humans were all living happily together. King Zeus and the human king were going to host a ball._

_"Where shall we have this ball?", King Zeus asked. The human king knew monsters were powerful and if they went to war, the humans would lose. He feared that he would lose his crown._

_"I shall ask the mages! Maybe they have an excellent idea. Sorry Zeus, I must attend to other meetings", the king said politely. The monster king slowly nodded and soon left the palace. As the monster left, the human king was planning._

_"Iris! I need to have a word with you", the human boomed. The mage, Iris was in a prison cell. This mage was......unique. Unlike the others who has only a specific color Soul, this mage had......a rainbow._

_Iris was her name, and she was considered the Queen of Souls. She can change her Soul into whichever color she desires. Most of the time, she leaves it as a rainbow so not one color is a dominant color. Her sister Erida, was taken away for execution. Erida had a Soul of hate. Her Soul was also unusual as well. She was considered......half monster. Erida was half human, half monster. Everybody knew she had a Soul of gold._

_Iris also had the colors, black and white. Monster and hatred. Yet, she makes sure that all the colors are all equal and none is the dominant. She also had the Soul of gold. Human believed in a prophecy that two Souls of Gold shall live to be old, while the King of Sins shall never win. The human king feared that it was him who they referee to in the prophecy, so he took Erida's life and he put Iris in a cell._

_"Yes.....sir?", Iris whispered. She saw the Soul of the King. It was an ashy gray. She knew that it would probably mean fear. The king always feared everything, even down to a little whimsun._

_"I need to figure out a way to make all the monsters disappear, but there's a couple of limits. One, no weapons, two, no killing, I don't want to start a war", the king said nervously. Though the king may be full of fear, he is kind and he can't even dare lift a single sword knowing the sins shall stay with him forever._

_"How about the mountain? Mount Ebott? We can make a tea party down there and when all the humans leave, the mages can......trap them.......", Iris said solemnly. Her Soul turned very dull. The king soon nodded in agreement._

_"Yes! Thank you Iris! For your idea, I shall grant you your freedom-"_

_"Why thank you your highness-"_

_"But there is a catch, you are going to be the one who traps the monster kingdom underground", the king stated," And you are going to be the only human down there. I can't risk my people's safety, knowing they might get killed in the process"_

_"Yes....your highness", Iris said. The king finally let her go and she soon invited all of monsterkind to go to Mount Ebott. The party shall be hosted inside the mountain. Everyone didn't seem to care why it should be underground. They just went. The invitation also states to pack your belongings, for this ball is going to last a month. Iris felt her Soul ripping in half knowing she is betraying to those who cared for her._

_Iris made sure that everyone was there. When everyone was there she made sure everyone was distracted by the music and the food. She slowly went to the exit of the mountain, until she was stopped._

_"My rose.....where are you going?", a monster with cracks asked. Iris felt her Soul dimming. Gaster. He was a shameless flirt, especially to Iris. He fell in love with the lady, even if she did had a bit of hate in her._

_"I'm sorry my dear, I forgot something and I must retrieve it", Iris replied. Gaster got closer to her and took her hand._

_"My rose, please come back after you retrieve your item, for I do not know what I'll do when you're gone", Gaster said. He took her hand and kissed it. Iris blushed and soon left. When she left, she made a magical barrier that only humans can go through. She made sure that the barrier can be broken. It just needed seven human souls._

_"I'm sorry my dear love....", Iris whispered. She soon left. She never forgot Gaster. When the monsters saw that Iris left, they tried exiting the mountain. They weren't able to. Iris sent a massage to all of the monsters._

_"I'm sorry my family, friends, loved ones. The king has ordered me to trap you underground. For I'm sorry and I wish to help you, but I can't.....sorry", Iris whispered across the barrier. She left and decided to start a new life._

_Rumor has it, that she had eight children. Each one was normal, except for the last one. The last one didn't had one color Soul._

_No. It had a rainbow Soul. The children then had more families and there was always at least one child with a rainbow Soul._

"And that's how we got stuck underground", Sans finished. My jaw dropped. No, it can't be possible. 

"Oh my god", I whispered. Sans then gave me a strange look. 

"What?", Sans asked. I can't believe it. 

_Those of sin shall never win, while those of gold shall live to be old!_

I heard that before. I thought it was just a story! Mother told me that.......

Was mom.......a child of the queen?!

If so.......

"Sans, I'm related to the queen of Souls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends, is the story of the monster getting trapped underground! Also, I was going to put that reader is the daughter of the queen. Oh well, anyways hope you loved this chapter! Feel free to comment! (｡･ω･｡)


	16. The Deaths.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......I have nothing to say........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I haven't done anything for a while （￣～￣;）

You heard screaming. Sans also heard screaming. It came from outside. Before Sans can do anything, he saw you bolting out the door. 

 _I don't care if we haven't finished the conversation, who is in need of help,_ you thought as you stepped out of the manor. 

You saw them. You never expected something like this to happen especially because you doubt anybody goes near the mountain. You saw that most of Snowdin's people outside and they're terrified.

It was human. Adult male. Far taller than you, about Sans's height. He had a knife and he had something else.

 _OH DEAR LORD!!!!,_ you thought. 

They had Mistress Demeter! She was pulled by the fur and she had.....blood?! She started to cough out blood. 

"NOBODY MOVES! MOVE AND I'LL KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER!", the man said. He pulled Mistress Demeter and she screamed in pain. The blood was trickling down her fur, making her fur a light pink. Some of the monsters started to weep while others stood still. 

 _He has raped children and women before. Steven Galiot has committed crimes such as murders, robbery, frauds, and rape. Age: unknown,_ said a voice in your head. 

 _How do I know this?!_ _,_ you thought. This Steven person hasn't noticed you yet, and he still has Mistress Demeter. 

~•~

He was ready to teleport outside, but soon his father called out to him. 

"Sans! Quick, get me some bolts", father said. 

 _Drats! I guess I have to wait till later_ , Sans thought as he left upstairs. He heard more screaming and soon, he heard a voice. 

It was (y/n)'s voice. 

_______

"Leave her alone!", you snarled. The man soon heard you and you finally got his attention. 

"Hahahaha! Well, well, well, look what we have here. A little barbie doll, how cute. Maybe I will leave this monster alone to play with   ** _my toys",_** said the man. 

"Fine! Just let her go", you said warningly. As you noticed, Demeter looked like she was praying. She had fresh new tears as she silently prayed. She looked up to the ceiling as if it was the answer to all. Her fur all stained with pink, no longer white as snow. Her tear stained fur now getting even more drenched. 

The man slowly took one step into the powdered snow. The crowd of monsters took one step back. Some started crying even more while others were now in a defensive stance. 

"How about......... **no** ", said the man. He raised the knife and Demeter started screaming. 

"PLEASE! NO! NO, NO, NO! PLEASE", Demeter sobbed. You couldn't let this happened. 

You ran to them. Right when you were about to make it, Steven kicked you in your sides and you soon fell back to the snow. You heard the crowd gasps. 

"You're dead meat  _ **GOAT!**_ ", and Mistress Demeter soon took the blow. 

You heard an ear piercing shriek one last time before it was silent. You looked back up to see that Mistress Demeter is slowly fading away. She looked at you one last time. 

 _I......I love you (y/n)_ , Mistress Demeter mouthed before she went limp. She then started to turn into.......dust. 

"NO!", you cried. You ran to the dust and tried catching it. The dust was slowly flying off into the air and soon drifting far away. You started to repeatedly say no as you tried to get one piece of her. Something to hold on. Something to......remember. 

The man was lauging. His voice booming into the silent village. He started laughing even louder and more maniacally. Soon, you heard footsteps behind you. You looked behind you and soon you got slapped. You fell face first into the snow and you felt pressure on your body. Your eyes soon got wide. 

_No_

_He wouldn't dare! No, no, no, no_ , you thought as you felt the man above you. You started to squirm under his body as he slowly took position. 

"I said I was going to play with my toys, didn't I? I bet you will be fun to play with", the man said as he slowly started undressing you. 

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP! HELP!", you shrieked as you felt the air hitting your bare skin. 

Before the man can do anything, you heard a loud blast from behind. Everyone started screaming, and you started to cry. You looked above you to see he was gone. You quickly pulled your pants up and started  to cry once more. Every villager soon crowded around you. 

"You tried.....you tried", said one monster. They all started coaxing you as you silently cried. Some gave you blankets, while others gave you food that looks like bunnies. Some started hugging you to make you feel better. You were so, scared. Never in your life did you ever thought, such things can happen. You started to think how victims felt. You started to cry a bit louder, grateful that it didn't happen to you...... **yet**. 

You slowly stood up and turned to face the monsters. They gave you all type of looks of concern and worry. 

"I, I am sorry that this happened. Miss, Miss Demeter was such a caring monster. I-I want to thank all of you for-for helping me feel b-better", you whispered in a shaky voice. 

"Miss, you shouldn't thank us. You should thank Sans for stopping that evil man from hurting you", said a little monster. They looked liked a little kid. 

"S-Sans?", you replied. The kid nodded. As if on cue, he was right in front of you. You flinched and took a step backward. Sans slowly took one step forward. He then took another. He kept taking slow steps until he was close to you. He slowly took his hand out. 

"Are, are you okay?", Sans quietly asked. You quickly jumped right into him and gave him a hug. He, honestly was surprised, but soon slowly wrapped his arms around you. You were crying softly. 

"T-thank you Sans. I-if you weren't there....I, I would have been.....", Sans started stroking your hair. You didn't need to say more, he just wanted you to be safe. You slowly looked back up at him. 

"Snowflake.....", he silently whispered. You tiptoed and you gave him a little peck on his cheek (cheekbones?). 

"Thank you", you whispered once more as you buried your face into his sweater. 

Sans was forever grateful to meet someone like you. He never thought that you crying, would be such a saddening image. He never, ever, wants you to be sad ever again. He always wants you to have a warm smile on your face. 

"Come on, let's go home", Sans whispered as he slowly led you back to the house. You nodded sadly as you both went to the manor once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......soooooo did you like this chapter? Also, Ink is still sleeping in his fort of pillows X3. Man, it feels like it has been a while since I updated anything! Also feel free to comment! （〜^∇^)〜  
>  Everyone gets a cookie!


	17. Punished?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster punishes you because you're not working?! Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's Lament has been stuck in my head and I feel like I should incorporate it into this chapter ^^;

_Where was Mr. Poseidon when the man had Mistress Demeter_ , you thought. You were still shaking from the earlier events. Right now you were in the living room with a blanket on you. Sans was with you on the couch. You want him to be comfort you, but you were scared of him as well. After what happened......you don't know if you should trust him. 

You whimpered at the thought of not trusting him. You felt a pair of bony arms around you. Trapped. Need to escape. You started to panic. Your breathing starts to quicken. You started to squirm and try to escape. The man got you....he got you! He is going to! You kept thinking about the recent events and you can't get yourself to snap out if it. The man came back! He came back....he wants revenge. He is here for you. You weakly tried pushing the arms away from you. 

~•~

 _Why is she panicking? Doesn't she know its me_ , Sans thought. Sans only wanted to comfort you but you keep squirming. 

"Hey, come on its me" Sans cooed," Come on, no one is going to hurt you"

It didn't work. 

Sans tried humming a song. He doesn't really like to sing, but he would do it for (y/n). He doesn't know what to sing, so he came up with a song. 

 "There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide", Sans sang.  _Yup, good way to start a song,_ Sans thought. Now as he realized it, (y/n) stopped trying to get away from him. He looked down to face her, and he didn't regret it. 

Her eyes are filled with fear and hope. Bright, round eyes staring right at him. Eyes filled with wonder and innocence. Eyes that can make diamonds look like rocks. Eyes so gorgeous, they can make any grown man cry. 

Sans noticed that (y/n) noticed that she was staring. She started to blush. Sans sighed and continued to try making lyrics. 

"When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night-"

" night, I excel without ever even trying", (y/n) sang. Sans looked back down at her with surprise. He was going to sing that line!! He is starting to question her. Is she.......a mind reader?! Sans suddenly blushed if she was. He would know what he was thinking.....its not like they're impure thoughts but.....

"How do you Jack's Lament? I thought you were stuck down here for ages", (y/n) whispered. Jack's Lament?  _Who the Hades is that?!_ , Sans thought. 

"Uh, who's Jack?", Sans asked (y/n). It seems that he made a mistake, because she soon started gushing about him. 

"Oh my god, well first of all, he's the pumpkin king"

King?!

"And he's a skeleton-"

"Skeleton?!", Sans shrieked an octave higher. 

"Yeah I know right and ohmygodJackissohotinatuxedolikeohmylordsaveme!!! HissingingissoawesomelikehisownsingJack'sLamentlikewowand-"

"Wait,wait, wait", Sans said while trying to stop (y/n). (Y/n) looked up at him. She seems disappointed that Sans stopped her from talking. 

"He's a skeleton?", Sans asked again. 

"Yeah, why-oh! Are you jealous Sans?", (y/n) giggled. Sans turned into multiple shades of blue. 

"Me?! Jealous?! Ha! Never! If I was jealous, I would be growling hahahaha!", Sans chuckled nervously. 

 "Wait, you growl when your jealous?", she asked Sans. Sans turned to a darker shade if blue.  _I basically growl when anybody I care about is in danger....or someone I don't like is next to them_ , Sans thought. 

"Never mind that, what's the rest of the song?", Sans asked (y/n). 

"Oh, yeah ok, so let me start from the beginning", she replied happily. Sans groaned. He snuggled closer to (y/n). He can feel (y/n)'s pulse going faster. He hoped it was him who made it go faster. 

She started singing. 

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet", she sang.  _She has a nice voice_ , Sans thought. Soft, yet strong. Gentle and graceful.  _What if Jack is real? What if there is a king above the underground. If Jack is a skeleton, wouldn't the humans have killed him? What if_ , Sans thought. He zoned out a bit before (y/n) started singing again.   
  
"Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing", she continued.  _Pumpkin King? More like PunKing!_ , Sans snorted at his own thought. He started to feel sleepy. There was so many reasons why he's so sleepy. (Y/n) is very warm.   
  
"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known"

Her voice is soft. It was if she was singing a lullaby to him.   
  
"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France"

Today was exhausting. He gave her flowers, he saved her.   
  
"And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations"

(Y/n) smelled really nice. Like sugar cookies and maybe tea. 

  
"But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could"

He is just tired from hearing insults from his dad.   
  
"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears"

He just wants to dream off into another world. 

______

You finished the song. When you did, you noticed Sans might've gotten heavier. You turned around and you noticed he was breathing softly. He fell asleep. You blushed at the sight right in front if you. You never gotten this close to Sans, it made you feel embarrassed. 

You felt eyes getting heavy. You wanted to stay at the couch, but Sans was here and you only had a small blanket. You decided to go back to your room. You slowly pried Sans off of you and quietly slipped inside your bedroom. You noticed that your bed doesn't look like the fortress of pillows anymore. 

 _Oh no, where did Ink go?! Did Sans see him?! Oh no, no, no, no_ , you though as you started looking around your room. You found a little sticky note on your drawer. 

_Hey (y/n) I had to go back to my place and finish some business, don't worry though, I will come back!_

_Love, Ink PS: I also went to get you more art supplies sorry!_

_Silly Ink_ , you thought. You got a large blanket and went back outside. You closed the door behind you and you bumped into Sans.

"Sans-"

"I don't wanna lose you, come on", Sans said. He picked you up bride style and placed you on the couch. He put his arms around your waist and snuggled closer to you. He then fell asleep again. You giggled at the sight and placed the blanket over the two of you. You quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

" **(Y/N)!!!** ", a voice boomed. You startled at the outburst. You manage to slip out of Sans's grip. You rushed to your room but you bumped into someone. 

It was Master Gaster.

He towered above you and he looked pissed. 

" **I HAVE GIVEN YOU ONE JOB! ONE JOB! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SERVANT. NO! YOU GO RUNNING OFF WITH MY SON AND I SEE BOTH OF YOU SLEEPING! I'M ASHAMED OF YOU! STOP DISTRACTING MY SON WITH YOUR EXCUSES. I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO BEHAVE!",** Master Gaster yelled. He grabbed you by the hair and started heading pulling you upstairs. 

Your scream must've woken up Sans because you hear a loud growl coming from downstairs. Gaster pulled even harder on your hair which cause another shriek. Tears started forming in your eyes. You soon saw a flash of blue, before you saw Sans. 

He tackled his father which made him let go of your hair. You tried running back to your room, but you soon felt heavy. You saw your Soul pulled out of you and its now a dark blue. 

~•~

Sans saw his father used an attack on (y/n). He was about to charge at him until he felt heavy too. His father made him stay put. 

His father faced him and moved his hand. Sans's Soul flew down the stairs. Sans flew down the stairs too. He saw (y/n) being put into a room that wasn't used as much. Sans started struggling to control his Soul back. He tried teleporting to the room. He only got to the front door of the room. He heard footsteps behind him. Sans started shaking in anger and fear. 

"You....are a disappointment", his father said. Sans looked up and he was slapped. He fell to the floor again. 

" **You HAVE SCHOOL YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVEN'T WENT EVER SINCE WE GOT THE SERVANT! YOU'RE GOING TOMORROW AND THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"** his father hissed. Sans did feel ashamed, but he had no right to lock away (y/n) in the room.

"But school is boring.....plus I don't want to stay in school for more than a year, its so tiring-"

"Listen here boy....humans are known to go for school more than even ten years, so if you can't do it, I'll make sure I kill the servant so you can start focusing on more important matters", Gaster whispered harshly. He slapped Sans one more time before he left downstairs. Sans was about to teleport inside until....

"Don't bother trying, that room was created so that only I can access it", Gaster said while going downstairs. Sans felt all his anger convert into tears. 

"Stupid....idiot.....I'll show him", Sans sobbed. He couldn't hurt his dad no matter what. He had to prove to him. He had to get (y/n) out of the room. 

"I'm sorry......(y/n)", Sans said before going to Grillby to talk about it. 

_______

 _Where....am I_ , you thought. You rubbed your head to ease the pain. 

"School?", you whispered to yourself.  _Sans goes to school? Since when_ , you thought. He lied to you. You thought he didn't go to school. You thought there wasn't even such thing as schools for monsters. Then again....you thought of Monsters Inc. 

"Sans should've told me.....I would've went with him", you said with a shaky breath. You have been betrayed. He didn't even bother telling you he had school. He didn't tell you.....did he not trust you? You know what it felt like being betrayed. Countless times..... 

_Monster!_

No.

_Go to hell!_

Why you?!

_Die._

Maybe you should. 

You know it was your job to clean or act like a servant, but, Master Gaster never assigned you jobs today. He....blamed you! He blamed you for no reason. He b l a m e d y o u ......

You ended up breaking down. Hot tears slowly fall down your face. You wanted to just have a nice day....at least one day!

You tried saving Mistress....

You sobbed even more. She died! What happened that made this day so terrible?! She was by far the kindest person you met. Ink is gone. Sans lied to you. Gaster blamed you. Papyrus wasn't around when you were attacked. Mistress Demeter died. This day couldn't get any worse. You tried thinking of thoughts that made you happy.

 

 

No luck. 

You slowly started drifting off into a peaceful slumber. You cried yourself to sleep. 

_Sans is going to pay. He never told me. He wasn't there in time to save Mistress Demeter. He is going to get the worst punishment yet._

 

 

_The silent treatment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps! Let's all have a moment of silence for Mistress Demeter. I had the urge to finish this chapter today so you guys don't have to wait as long. I hope you guys have/had an awesome Thanksgiving! If you don't celebrate, have a great day! Feel free to comment. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	18. Thanksgiving?(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to make one for thanksgiving!!!

I heard footsteps heading towards the room I was in. I.....I never thought I would give someone the silent treatment as punishment. 

I turned my back towards the door and pretended I was asleep. I heard the door unlock and heard it close. 

"Uh.....Ms. (Y/n)? I'm sorry to do this to you....", said a rather familiar voice. 

_Its Master Gaster!!! I bet he's going to kill me_ , I thought. I slowly turned around and faced him. I bet he's going to punish me even more.

_Hes going to hit me_

I hope not.

_He's going to kill me_

He looks to kind to do that!

_He's going to keep me lock up in here...._

Hey, that's not really bad punishment. I gulped and waited for my doom. I closed my eyes so it might make feel better. I waited.

 

 

 

.........

 

 

 

 

 

 

........

 

 

 

 

Nothing. 

I soon heard a chuckle and then it turn to full blown laughing. I looked up and I see Gaster laughing his ass(I don't even know if he has one) off. I, of course, am starting to get scared. Is he a mad man? I hope not. He then stopped laughing and he wiped off tears from all that laughing. He then turned serious and he started talking to me.

"(Y/n) do you know why I did this?", Master asked me. I shook my head, but of course I know the reason why.....I didn't do my work because I was with his son. 

"I did this...", his voice turned all sad and dark," so you don't have to deal with the same fate every other female goes through when they hang around with Sans"

"Wait...WHAT?!", I shrieked. Same fate?! What does he mean by that?!

"You see, Sans...well he....uh...he makes females fall in love with him and well its hard to explain", Gaster said nervously. 

"Are you trying to say that....Sans is like a shameless flirt?", I asked him cautiously. 

"I guess you can call him that. He used to get with females and make them feel special and when they need him the most.....he just leaves them all by themselves to fix their own problems. He well gets with one and then leaves them and gets with another one-"

"A fuckboy?-"

"A what?!", Master Gaster asked with surprise. 

"Uh nothing!", I quickly replied while putting my hands up in the air. Gaster let it go(CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEEEEEE!), and he continued. 

"Anyways, I don't want that to happen with you, your a human and I know you humans can go through emotional problems and have to deal much worse, and if Sans leaves you, you have to deal more with emotion. Ms. (Y/n) your like a daughter to me, and like any father does, I want you to be happy", Master Gaster said softly.

He....he thinks I'm a daughter!!!

"Wow.....just wow, I can't believe you think I'm like a daughter to you", I said happily. When I did, my Soul came out. I squeaked and tried hiding it.

"(Y/n)! Is that your Soul?!"

"Uh....yes"

"I haven't seen one like that since we were trapped underground", Master Gaster said very softly. He approached me and examined my Soul. The colors were all flowing throughout my Soul. When Gaster approached, they stopped flowing and turned all into one color.......

 

White.

 

"Interesting", Gaster mumbled. He saw how I looked bothered and put my Soul back. He brushed off dirt and he offered me his hand.

I took it, and got up. He got my wrist and started walking outside. It seems so quiet without the brothers. Master Gaster stopped and turned to face me.

"I heard humans celebrate something called the Thanks of Giving?",he asked me.

"Actually, its just called Thanksgiving", I corrected him. 

"Oh! Well anyways I heard of it, and I want to know what you do on that day", he said simply. Man, I don't care what the date is, I really want some turkey.

"We have turkey, pumpkin pie, apple pie, uh wine, stuffing, gravy, mash potatoes, and more-oh! Also we say what we are grateful for and we give thanks", I said. I should also mention the wishbone........

"Wow! Such an interesting culture you humans have!", Master Gaster exclaimed. He headed towards the kitchen.....and I stood there. 

"Come on Ms. (Y/n)! We don't have much time if we are going to celebrate it! Your lucky I'm helping you with the turkey-"

"You have turkeys down here?!", I said while rushing to follow Master Gaster to the kitchen. He did some weird thing with his hands and somehow summoned a turkey. I gaped at the turkey but not for long. I started getting other ingredients and both of us started to make a Thanksgiving dinner. 

~•~

Seven.

Crappy.

Hours.

Of.

Our.

Lives. 

Yup, that's what school is. I sat in my desk waiting for school to be over. I already know this, right now were learning about puzzles and chemical reactions? How do those two things work together?

I turned around and saw this cute monster.

I winked at her and she blushed and giggled. 

I turned around with a smile on my face. 

Hey, school may not be so bad. Why did I want to go home in the-

(Y/n).

Shit. I nearly forgot about her. She must be lonely in that room. What if she's dead. What if she has to stay in there forever? What is father going to do to her?!

"Sans! What is sixty-nine minus three?!", the teacher shrieks at me.  _What in the Hades?! I thought we were learning about puzzles!!!!_

"Sixty-six", I replied quickly. I heard the very same monster giggle and I felt my face heat up. 

________

Me and Gaster finished the turkey and the rest of the food. He said I can do some chores or have free time.......

I chose free time of course.

I was hiding behind the couch and pretending to observe Gaster.

"Behold! The wild Master Gaster in its natural habitat! It is the very last one of its kind, no one knows where they come from", I said loudly enough that he heard. He turned around and chuckled. 

"As I can see here, the Gaster-"

"Master Gaster-"

"Hush! I'm trying to make a documentary!", I hissed at him. This made him laugh even louder. His laugh was very contagious and I ended up laughing too. We were laughing so hard that I started to cry. 

"Oh my god! I can't breathe! I can't br-HAHAHAHA!", I wheezed. It was so damn hilarious. Gaster started wheezing too. We started to calm down and now were just giggling. I then heard a knock. Gaster looked back at me and I looked back at him. He picked me up and ran upstairs to the room. 

"I have to do this for your sake (y/n)! I don't want Sans to know that you are free or well out of the room, just stay quiet please?", Master Gaster said while putting me in the room. I calmed down and remembered that Sans lied to me. Right, don't forget the silent treatment. 

~•~

I waited for the door to open. Papyrus doesn't come home till later. He is training to be in the Royal Guard, learning how to write in cursive, and other classes. He is really cool. I brought the monster to my home. I hope father let's her stay.

"Why hello-oh....you have a guest", my father said sadly. What's up with him? I decided to ignore it and smiled widely and gestures to the monster.

"Yup, she's a friend of mine. Hey do you think she can stay for dinner?", I asked father. He opened the door and gestured us inside. He had this look that's screaming  _I don't want her in our house!!!_

"Uh...I supposed she can stay. The problem is how Ms. (Y/n) going to serve all of us? She already has trouble with your room, but I did ended her-"

"You killed her?!-"

"No! Listen! I ended her misery by doing it myself. I had to clean up your room, anyways I was going to let Ms. (Y/n) be outside but just for dinner", Father said solemnly. I perked up that snowflake-

Snowflake.

That has been a while that I called her that. Gee, does she still remember? I decided to not dwell on that because the monster girl was sitting on the couch waiting for me. 

I started making jokes and she started laughing. This might not be a bad day after all.

______

I heard the door unlocked and saw Gaster enter. He closed the door behind him. Once he did, he turned to face me and started speaking.

"Listen, Sans brought a "friend" and they're female. Whatever they say about you, ignore them. I already want her to be dust, anyways, be careful around her. I'm going to let you outside and pretend that you're sad or something", he whispered quickly. I nodded. This is too easy.

I went outside of the room and headed downstairs. Sans saw me and he got off the couch and headed towards me. 

"Uh, snowflake-"

"How come she gets a cute nickname and not me?!", a voice whined. I looked over and saw this was the monster Gaster mentioned. Eesh, just her talking makes me internally cringe. 

"I'm sorry ma'm but they sometimes disrespect my real name. You can call me Ms. (Y/n)", I coldly said to her while curtsying. I didn't make eye contact with Sans and headed into the kitchen to set out the plates. 

"Ugh! She's soooooooo snobby Sansy bear! Why did you get this monster?! She's so ugly!", the monster said in the living room. Sansy bear?! I snorted at the comment and finished setting the silverware. 

"Master Gaster, dinner is ready", I yelled. I heard an 'okay' and I headed to my room. Then a hand rested on my shoulder. They don't know, but I can get very scared.

I turned around slapped the face of whoever's hand that was. It Sans. I didn't make no move to help Sans. I saw Master Gaster and I walked over to him. 

"Sir, I shall be leaving to my room-"

"How dare you hit Sansy bear! I want you to stay outside and sit with us for dinner! I'm not letting you hide in your shell you ugly mole! ", the female monster shrieked. She rushed over to Sans and asked if he was alright. 

Crap. I have to deal with this bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my fellow oddballs! Feel free to comment. Oh, and maybe you want to check out The Angel has came, I had to get the idea out of my head, and I was wondering if you guys like it. I don't plan finishing it but just tell me if you want it to be continued. Seriously, comment and tell me and I'm not just talking about the new work I released. Tell me what you want to see in this story, love y'all *tosses cookies* (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ


	19. Little trolls ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra what ink is really doing

Ink and Fresh got some water balloons and hid in a bush. Error was bound to be looking for them, trying to get revenge. 

"wH ~~ere~~ ArE y0u?! 1 will get you", Error yelled. Ink snickered and Fresh chuckled. Ink climbed up a tree and he was on top of Error. The water balloons are not actually filled with water, but filled with paint. Fresh stood up and Error saw him.

"H@! F1nally found-HUH?!", Error saw a balloon falling from the sky and it was heading right towards him.

Before he can teleport, the balloon hit him and paint splattered all over him. 

"Ugh-"

"Hahahaha! Bro, that was a radical idea! That was very ink-teresting my home slice", Fresh chuckled. Ink started howling with laughter and Error growled angrily. Ink teleported down from the tree and he teleported to Error. 

"Hey come on! That was fun! Right Fresh?", Ink said putting his arm around Error. Error teleported out of his arm and that caused Ink to fall face first into the ground. Fresh laughed at Ink and Ink frowned.

"You were my partner in crime Fresh! Were supposed to be causing crimes and making up rhymes!", Ink whined. Error laughed at the betrayal. 

"Well it was nice to have fun-"

"YoU were tr0lling me-"

"Nah bro, that would be Rick n' Roll, that's trolling" Fresh chuckled. 

"Like I was saying. I gotta go and get some art supplies. I ate some and they belonged to (y/n)-"

"Mmmmmm, there you again bro. Again with your (y/n). Do you like her my radical home dawg? Its alright-"

"I do not like her!!-"

"Oh Ye$ y0u d0, YoU LovE her", Error said mockingly. Ink turned into rainbow. The rainbowest rainbow you have ever seen. 

"Ok so maybe I do-"

"That's sick bro! So, when are you going to start the radical wedding?-"

"Fresh!!! I'm not getting married! You know what I'm leaving, goodbye", Ink scoffed and he teleported from them. Fresh turned around to face Error.

"So my home slice, when are you getting a radical wedding-"

"Don't even start Fresh", Error groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were playing on the surface


	20. Aw hail naw “ψ(｀∆´)ψ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink comes back from an "important" job and you have to deal with some snobby monster. Sans wants to talk to you. Dadster the badster helps with your silent treatment........
> 
>  
> 
> Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lettuce all relish the fact that some of us want Karma to collect Sans's debt! Also whoop whoop! Twenty chapters everybody!!!  
> ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)

I swear this monster girl gets more clingy every minute she hangs out with Sans. I was serving everybody food and that's when I noticed she was clingy. Honestly, I like clingy, but too much and then I wish they stop. It is annoying sometimes but if you meet the right person, its adorable when they act clingy. I wish I found that 'right person'. Master Papyrus came too and he seems annoyed of the girl and I feel the same way. Right now I'm washing some dishes, and I swear her voice is so squeaky and loud. 

"And I said 'really?! I can go with you' and then Sans said yeah, I'm so glad to meet such nice monsters like you!", the monster squealed. I feel like I'm a get a headache because of her. I need to calm down, or else, I stay stuck in the room again.

.

.

.

.

Hold up, maybe I should disobey! I don't have to face Jerk and Girly Jerk. I headed back to the dining table and refilled Gaster's glass, and that's when I decided to whisper to him about my plan. Papyrus was pretending to listen to the girl's conversation, but it seems that he's hearing my plan.

"Master, I'm going to disobey just to get back to the room. I swear this monster is killing me, figuratively speaking. Please?! I don't want to deal with her any longer", I pleaded. I looked at Gaster with my best puppy eyes and it seems it works. He nods and I quickly start my plan. I got some gravy and went to the monster girl. 

"Would you like-AH! Oops sorry I didnt mean too-"

"AHHHHHHH!", the monster girl shrieked as gravy poured all over her gown. 

_**Yes, pour! Pour until she's soak, pour-** _

"MS. (Y/N)!", Master Gaster yelled causing me to break away from my thoughts. He is trying to make a furious face, but I can tell he's trying to smile. He pointed at me and motioned me to come over.

"Your going to the room, but before you do, why don't you say what your grateful for?", Gaster asked me. I looked at him and Papyrus.

"I'm grateful to meet such wonderful monsters like you and Master Papyrus", I said with a monotone voice. Master Gaster soon stood up and took me to my "room". He was so hard trying to not to laugh and I heard something coming out of Girly Jerk's mouth.

"Ugh! I swear, I wish she was dead! She doesn't even deserve to meet someone as cool as you Sans!-"

"Actually my brother is far cooler than me-"

"Papyrus?! Ha! You make me laugh Sans, Papyrus, you're such a nerd! You can't even cuss, and I heard you have to be read a bed time story?! You're such a loser!"

That made me and Gaster freeze up. No one says that to Papyrus. No one. I got out of Gaster's grip and ran to that fucker. I ran to the dining room and ran towards her. I hope she likes the taste of fists. 

**CRACK!**

I punched her right in the noise and she flew off her chair. She started to cry and Sans ran to her. He looked up at me but I ignore him and faced the girl.

"Hope you liked that knuckle sandwich bitch", I spat to her. I turned around and left back to Gaster. He was chuckling and he teleported me to the dark room. That's when he lost it. He started howling with laughter. Luckily, the door was closed. I smiled in triumph knowing she got the taste of my knuckles. I realized when I punched her, my knuckles cracked making the noise in the process. 

Gaster stopped laughing and I stopped chuckling. He was about to leave until I remembered something and I should tell him.

"Master! Before you leave, can I tell you that I want to do a silent treatment to Sans, can you help?", I asked softly. Gaster seemed to stop and he thought about it.

"Sure, I don't see any harm-oh! Where's that Ink person? He's such a nice lad", Gaster asked me. What was it that he told me??? Come on! Think! 

"Oh! He said he's doing some important business and he said he was getting me some art supplies", I replied honestly. 

"Such a shame, he sure was....ink-teresting", Gaster said with a smile on his face. I bursted into laughter. That was a good pun. 

"Thank you for being so de-pen-dable", I snorted and we both started laughing. I never knew Gaster makes puns too! Man, he's such a good friend to have.

"Well it was nice staying, but I want to leave a note in your room for Ink so he knows your in here-"

"(Y/n)! I found ya!", said an oh so familiar voice. We both turned around to see a familiar skeleton closing a portal. He turned around and saw me and rushed over to me. He dropped a bag and hugged me. I hugged him back, he has missed a lot and I miss him.

"Oh! Hello Sir Gaster! Pardon for my intrusion! I couldn't find (y/n) in her room and-"

"Ink, its alright. I have to go anyways, you too have fun", Master Gaster chuckled and he soon left the room. That left me and Ink. I didn't know why I did it, but I took a deep whiff of Ink. He started laughing.

"(Y/n)! That tickles, ahh, stop", Ink chuckled. I stopped and I let go of Ink. He got the bag he dropped earlier and handed it to me. 

"Its the art supplies I ate last time, hope you like these-"

"Ink, you didn't have to. I would have accepted your forgiveness anyways-"

"But I insist!-"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Take it!"

"Fine! Just because you bought it for me", you slumped in defeat. Ink blushed into a rainbow and you opened the bag. There was basically everything you had before, and even more. You hugged Ink again. 

"Thank you", you mumbled and Ink laughed. 

"Anything for a cutie like you-I mean! Uh", Ink blushed madly. I stared at him feeling the blush slowly creeping up onto my face. 

"Its alright if you call me that. Anyways, I have so much to say to you Ink", I said and I started telling everything that happened. 

~•~

So, the girl left a while ago and I must say.....I'm shooked. She...she hit the monster. (Y/n) punched her right in the face. What did the monster do wrong? It wasn't as if she cared-

Wait.

Is she jealous? Is that the reason why? Why didn't I noticed that earlier? Man, I'm such an idiot. I need to talk to her. I was going upstairs until, I heard a cough behind me. I bet its father.

.

.

.

I was wrong. 

.

.

.

It was Papyrus. 

I was surprised honestly because Papyrus never coughs especially when he's trying to get my attention.

"Paps? What's wrong"

"How can you?", he asks softly. Something is up, I can tell. He never, ever speaks that low. I shrugged not knowing what he means. He sighs and pulls me back downstairs.

"Hey! Let me go! I need to talk to-"

"Who? Who?! What's the point of talking to (y/n)?! She is hurt and you never saw!", Papyrus growled. I flinched at his aggressiveness. He didn't seem to notice. 

"I-I wait, she's hurt-"

"Yes you snob! She has been hurt and you are hanging out with some filthy mutt-"

"She was pretty!"

"No she wasn't! Now answer me honestly, do you love (y/n)?", Papyrus asked me in the most serious voice ever.

"Paps, love is a strong-"

"ANSWER ME!", he boomed.

"Yes! I do love her, there you got your answer! What's that have to do with anything?", I asked timidly. I know he's my little brother, but he is rather intimidating right now.

"Because if you truly love her, you would never try hanging out with  _ **girl**_ ", Papyrus growled. I gulped loudly.

Shit. What did I do?! I'm such a jerk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Twenty chapters! I feel tis is a short chapter, but who cares right???? _**RIGHT??? __**_


	21. Jelly Skeles!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo a certain skele meets another skele and that certain skele is jealous of other skele because this skele is Ink and Ink is adorable!!! Who's with me?!
> 
> *cricket noises*
> 
> Thank you crickets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 more days till Christmas everybody!!!!! Whoop whoop!

I ended up cuddling with Ink. He didn't mind at all though. As a matter of fact, he seems very happy. Its adorable how he gets so happy, he reminds me of a puppy. 

A very energetic, creative, somewhat very attractive puppy. 

 Thats my definition of Ink. He actually even brought me supplies I doubt I will ever use. Actually, they came from Ink so I am going to use it! Sans can go and eat his very own dust for all I care. He didn't even stood up and defended his brother. He's a jerk! Family comes first before anybody else. How can he not see that?! My anger was boiling inside me, but I know I can never harm anyone. Its not fair! They deserve to be hurt....but it makes me feel guilty. They can get away with that and-

"(Y/n)?", a soft voice asked me. I turned around and saw Ink. He had this very sad face and it made my heart twist in two. It so unbearing. 

"Why are crying?", he asked me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he said. I soon felt the tears streaming down my cheeks ever so slowly. Ink started using his thumb, and started to wipe the tears away. I seriously need to find out what are thumbs called for a skeleton. He started humming a song.

"Hey, I have an idea! Do you wanna go and meet a friend of mines? His name is Dream", Ink asked me. Dream? That sounds very interesting. 

"But what about Gaster-"

**_FWOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH_ **

Me and Ink looked at the door and saw a hole in it. I then saw Sans jumping through the hole. 

"Oh hell naw, come on Ink let's go-"

"Who is he?!", they both asked me. I groaned and hit my head against the wall. I turned around and saw both of them giving each other an icy stare. The tension was very thick, it might as well be cut in half with a knife. They both didn't move and just....glared. It was suffocating me and I know a fight might happen. I walked over to Ink.

"His name is Sans.....he's supposedly my master. Come on Ink, let's go", I said with a monotone voice. Ink realized that I didn't want to talk and nodded. He turned to Sans and bounced right up to him. 

"Names Ink! Nice to meet ya! Though, I must ask you....are you a jerk?", Ink asked innocently. Sans coughed and he had a confused look.

"Uh, it depends I guess.....and names Sans. Nice ta meet ya too buddy", Sans said questioningly. He wasn't sure what to say I assume. Ink leaned to Sans really close to whisper to him. I heard the words 'kill' and 'behave' I think. It's either that or 'mine' and 'jerk'. I think its kill and behave. Ink soon pulled me really close and I blushed multiple shades of red. Oh my pusheen this is very close. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and it beated even louder when Ink's arm snaked around my waist. 

~•~

Ink is trying to test me huh?! He put his arm around (y/n)'s waist and she turned multiple shades of red. I never seen her this red. I growled in instinct. I had to stop myself, but this is too much. I ended up whining for (y/n) to come back. I mistreated her and she....she trusted me. I wanted her to come back! To go back when I first met her. When she snorted at my puns. When she made breakfast for us! Well she still does, but with much energy. Ever since she got thrown into the room......she changed into some emotionless angel. Her eyes once filled with happiness, now filled with dread. Her eyes are cold as marble. Still like a statue. 

"Welp! See ya Sans, me and (y/n)-"

"Snowflake?", I whined pathetically at her. She didn't even turned and glance at me. My Soul ripped in two. This pain.....I have never felt such pain like this. As if someone stabbed me right into my Soul. 

"(Y/n)?!", I whined again. Please...come back! I won't dare hurt you ever again! I love you (y/n).....do you not love me back? I wish all these words come out of me...but they're all stuck in a lump of my throat.

"Snowflake?! Please answer!", my voice cracked. Still. She didn't even bother giving me a glance. Ink looked bored out of his mind. He looked back to (y/n) and then looked back at me. 

"(Y/n)! Why won't you....talk to me-"

"Sorry Sans, seems that were going to be late for something. Don't worry though! She will come back bye", Ink said happily and started heading out the door. 

"Snowflake!"

"Come back!"

I tried calling her name again. I know they left. I just didn't want to believe it. Does she really hate me? I'm I really such a jerk?! What did I do wrong?! I told her basically everything-

No. I didn't tell her I had school. That's what I'm missing! I lied to her and now she doesn't want to talk to me. I feel even more of a jerk because....

I didn't stood up for my little bro.

I wasn't there when he needed me most.

I let some monster stomp on him like he was a little flower. Papyrus, (y/n),and Father........I have to apologize to them. I was too busy being conceded and chasing after some monster that I hurted them. That monster wasn't even worth my time. Why am I so.....ugh! I'm terrible. I'm probably even worse Jerry!

Oh dear Zeus, I'm actually worse than Jerry. Now that's saying something. 

I bolted out of the room and bumped into father. I bumped into him so hard, we ended up tumbling down that stairs. We both crashed into Papyrus along the way and then we fell altogether. We soon fell apart. I chuckled nervously as they both glared at me.

"Heh, stairs are always **up** to no good", I laughed nervously. Papyrus groaned and father started cackling like a maniac. 

"Oh! Before any of you get up, I want to say I'm sorry", I said softly staring at the both of them. Papyrus gave a soft sad smile, and father looked at me if I was the answer to everything. 

"Its so good to finally hear you say those words"

!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo who do you think said those words??? I also might be considering adding Dream!Sans to this and now those two skeles will also be jelly because of Dream, what do you guys think? Also I think this chapter was very short.....oh well XD Feel free to comment like always!


	22. Dreams and threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that Sans got threatened and you go visit Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want reader to forgive Sans?
> 
> Also:  
> Bold-monsters singing/Sans singing  
> Italics-Mettaton singing  
> Normal-reader singing  
> Bold and Italic-monster girl singing

~•~

"Its so good to finally hear you say those words"

I looked up and saw Father smile sadly at me. I started sobbing and blubbering nonsense. 

"N-No! I need t-to s-say sorry! I-I N-EED t-to say s-sorry to h-her! (Y-y/N)! I-I ahhhh!", I sobbed. I hurt her. I lied to her. She probably thinks that I used her. I need her back. I need to apologize. I need to! I can't bear the burden. Its too much. I miss her laugh! I miss her smile. I miss....her. She used to be so cute and squishy and now she seems so cold and distant! I miss her scent! I miss when she used to play puzzles with my baby bro. I miss everything about her. 

"Sans, you do know she left with-"

"INK! I-I KNOW IT'S NAME! I-INK!", I yelled. That little no gooder took (y/n)! I fell to the ground and kept sobbing. 

I remember when I  _ **first**_ met her. 

_"Hey there little snowflake, you look cold. Do you need something warm?"_

_"Uh, sorry sir, but I need to get to a manor, can you help me?"_

_"Well, there's a lot of manors, can you be more specific?"_

_"Oh! Mr. Poseidon said Mr. Gaster's manor is where I'm supposed to go! Do you know him?"_

I remember the time when we went to Le Grillbz. 

Those were some good times, but now she just slammed the door and never let me in. Father has been holding me for a while like he did when me and Paps were baby bones. Papyrus got some tea and he gave me a teacup. I stopped crying, but I am hiccuping. I don't think that's normal. I ended up crying again. My teeth are chattering from all the crying. 

"Why did I have to be so mean to her? W h y?!", I croaked. Father just stroke my back. 

"Shhhhhh, calm down. (Y/n) is-"

"SANSY BEAR! WHERE ARE YOOOUUU?", the monster girl sang. Papyrus, father and I all groaned. Now I understand what Papyrus meant when he said she isn't great. I understand why (y/n) punched her. I have to admit, that was pretty badass. As I think of it, she did it because she cared about Papyrus. She cared enough to protect the feelings of Papyrus. She cares. I know I have to answer the door. I groaned again and slowly made my way to the door. I opened the door and I saw her applying something on her face. I think humans called it make-up? If my mood isn't sour already, it just became even more sour. 

"Sansy! Ohhh my cute little Sans do you-"

" **No. Just s t o p. No more, L E A V E M E A L O N E !** ", I growled at her. She yelped and she started crying. Eesh, even (y/n) doesn't cry at the tone of my voice. I turned around and I was going to close the door, but the monster got my arm.

"B-But! You can't!", she wailed. I raised my bone brow and gave her a 'are you serious' face. She kept sobbing and blubbering. 

"Give me one reason why-"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO-"

"Bye-"

"AND I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL RUIN YOUR FAMILY NAME IF YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!", the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. My eye sockets went wide. She wouldn't dare. Papyrus and father also heard. If skeletons could get any paler, it just happened. 

"What do you want-"

"Yay! Let's go to that Grillby thingy and let's sing!", the monster squealed. She jumped up and down and I turned around to give father and Papyrus a 'help me' look. She did stop crying. I groaned and went to Le Grillbz with her. 

__________

Ink made a portal with his paint brush and we both entered. I must say, it felt like when I was teleporting with-

No. Don't think about him! He hurt you! He lied to you. Your now with hanging out with Ink so I should be happy. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. Now is not the time. As I went through the portal I saw well...trees. I think I'm aboveground. 

"Are we? I'm I really?-"

"Oh! Sorry (y/n)! This is another universe", Ink said with a small voice. 

"And I thought I was finally out of the underground", I whined. I really want to go back to the surface, it feels so much safer and better! The air was nice and fresh as the sky soared above me. Herds of clouds slowly floated by as a soft breeze was blowing. It feels like a dream-

"Hello there!", a voice said that ripped me out of my thoughts. I turned around.....and saw another Sans. I accidentally squeaked and hid behind Ink. Ink chuckled and turned to the other Sans. 

"Hello Dream! Meet my friend (y/n)!", Ink said happily. I was nervous to meet someone very quickly, especially another Sans!

"Uh, hi-"

"Wow! You look sooooooo pretty!", Dream said while admiring you. I blushed at his compliment and mumbled out a 'thank you' to him. He nodded his head and soon leaped towards us. He reminds me of Ink, but he's more confident. He is also around the same height as me. 

"Welp, my twin isn't here but that's alright! I think he's out doing something but it doesn't really matter!", Dream said enthusiastically. 

"Oh that's alright! I actually said that we'll be visiting only you. We didn't actually plan meeting.....Nightmare", Ink mumbled out awkwardly. I gave him a weird face but soon faced Dream. 

"Oh, hey do you wanna go and do something like I don't know, talk about dreams?", Dream asked hopefully. 

"But, sometimes dreams can become dark and soon they become nightmare. I don't think those who have nightmares will be comfortable talking about it", I suggested. Like seriously, yeah its nice and all, but sometimes you have to keep things to yourself. 

"Oh that's alright! Uh hey, how about drawing and singing? I think all of us would like that", Dream suggested. Ink perked up at the word drawing. I, well, I just shrugged. I didn't really care as long its fun. 

"Great!", Dream said. We all got some papers and colors and we started to draw. It was nice, but the silence was killing me. I felt awkward and there's nothing I can do about it. The others seem tense as well. I sighed and decided to talk.

"Hey maybe, we can go maybe to a restaurant underground and enjoy our time there. Also I am getting hungry", I suggested again. Dream sighed in relief and Ink too.

"Thanks for suggesting, this just felt awkward", Dream admit with beads of sweat on his forehead. Ink nodded in agreement and we all went through the portal again. Dream decided to hold my waist, and I didn't notice until his hand tightened just a little. I didn't mind honestly, I felt that I need someone to do that. We actually came back down in the underground and somehow, I think by sheer luck, we landed right in front of Grillby's restaurant! I saw a pink ghost shyly looking through the window. I think its a she and they had a little piece of paper in their hand. It was pretty cute I had to admit. I decided to walk up to them.

"Uh, hey", I said quietly. The ghost heard me and turned around. They had these little pink bangs and it looked pretty cool. I turned to look back that Ink and Dream are both talking so I decided to chat with the ghost a bit. 

"O-Oh hi!", they responded back. They waved at me and I waved back. I decided to ask their name. 

"Hey, what's your name?", I asked them. They replied saying their name was Mettaton I believe. 

"Well, I never met-a-ton of ghosts like you! You have a special name", I said enthusiastically. They realized what I said and they started to giggle just a bit. I saw the paper and decided to ask them what it is. 

"Hey, uh if you don't mind me asking, what's with the paper?", I asked cautiously just incase I might, ya know, trigger them. 

"Oh! These? I found them near the dumpster in Waterfall. I think aboveground they call it 'lyrics' and I really like it!", Mettaton said excitedly. I giggled at how excited she is. I saw the title and it was 'Fireflies-Owl City'. I felt like I've heard before. I also noticed that Mettaton had another sheet also by Owl City. I couldn't see the title of the song though. 

"Why don't you go inside?", I asked Mettaton. They looked pretty shy and nervous about this. 

"Well, I want to sing but, I don't know. I-I mean, yeah I know the lyrics but I'm just nervous and there is already a duet singing, and....I....wanna do a duet with someone...", Mettaton finished with a small voice. An idea popped into my head. 

"Can I sing with you then?", I asked them. They turned to face me with wide little eyes. They soon started gushing and started saying thank you all over again and I have to keep telling them that its no big deal. We both went inside the building and I saw who the duet where.

It was Sans and that conceded monster girl. 

 

" **Doesn't matter when**  
**It's always a good time then**  
**Doesn't matter where**  
**It's always a good time there** "

Sand and the monster girl were singing and I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. I can see that he is still going after the girl. How lovely. I thought he finally realized that she's just a snotty brat. Honestly, just look at her! 

 _**"Doesn't matter when,** _  
_**It's always a good time then"** _

Mettaton seemed uncertain as I studied their reaction. I nudged them and gave them a thumbs up. They soon gave me a small smile and they continued looking back at the lyrics. 

 **"It's always a good time**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time"**

I hate to admit it, but Sans's singing is pretty good. The only thing that is causing the song to sound terrible is the girl. Now, I am not talking out of jealousy, I'm literally trying hard not to cover my ears when she sings. Her voice even cracked at some parts. It was just plain awful. I whispered to Mettaton about this and they agreed. We both gave the duet a 'how are you not dying of embarrassment' look. I saw Ink and Dream enter the restaurant and they came to join us. 

 _**"Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh** _  
_**It's always a good time** _  
_**Woah-oh-oh-oh** _  
_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."** _

The duet soon finished and Mettaton, Ink, Dream, and I all sighed in relief. Mettaton was comfortable meeting Dream and Ink. It was nice knowing that. We then soon went up to the stage. Ink told Grillby what song we are going to sing. I felt little butterflies in my stomach. I actually, felt very nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time. This was embarrassing. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Sans staring at me. I gulped and took the microphone. I looked at Mettaton and they nodded. 

"Today, we will be singing Fireflies, thank you", I said nervously. The audience clapped and soon Mettaton started it. As I think of it, I don't think this was meant for a duet, but hey I'm singing to monsters sooooo, yeah it doesn't matter.

 

 

 

_"You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep"_

"Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare"

" _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

''Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance"

_"A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread"_  "thread, thread"

Ink actually hopped onto the stage and started to sing with us. I must say, he is also quite the singer. 

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems" " _when I fall asleep"_

_"Leave my door open just a crack_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_ "

"To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell" " _said farewell_ "

_"But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar"_  "jar, jar"

Ink was singing some parts like the jar, jar part. I forgot what it was called, but I assumed it was called the chorus. Our voices were harmonizing as we sang. Not kidding I saw Dream and he gave all of us a thumbs up. I smiled at him and kept singing. 

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems" "when I fall asleep"

_"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_ " "When I fall asleep"

With that, we all bowed and the whole building was roaring with claps and whistles. I laughed and Mettaton too. We actually did it. We actually sang altogether. 

"Hey let's sing the other one!", I said the confidence growing inside me. Mettaton was surprised for a bit, but they agreed. 

~•~

(Y/n) was singing. She was actually singing! The last time I heard her sing was when she was talking about that Jack person. It was so nice to hear her sing once more. I was about to leave until music started playing again and (y/n) started singing again. 

"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world ‘cause it’s all so brand new  
Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future's ready to shine  
It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There’s something in the air you can’t deny"

(Y/n)'s voice literally came from the heaven. She just looked so happy right now. So happy and full of life. Whenever I try talking to her, she looks dead. I wish we can do a duet together. I would really like that. 

"It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go  
Life it way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, ‘til then,  
when can we do this again?"

  
**"Oh oh oh oh"**

I turned around and saw the monsters singing and joining. They were harmonizing perfectly with the pink ghost and (y/n). I noticed that the monster girl left. I sighed in relief, I hope she doesn't bug me now. 

  
" _When can I see you again?"_  
" **Oh oh oh oh** "  
"When can we do this again?"  
**"Oh oh oh oh** "  
" _I gotta know, when can I see you again?_ "  
" **When can I see you again?"**

_"Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_  
_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_  
_Look all around at all the mountains you haven’t climbed_  
_It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There’s something in the air you can’t deny"_

I even saw my best friend Grillby dancing along. The monsters were such in a good mood, it was contagious. I started singing along too. This song felt so happy, but not stupid. It felt like the song was talking about a group of friends having fun. 

"It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, ‘til then,  
when can we do this again?"  
" **Oh oh oh oh** "  
_"When can I see you again?"_  
**"Oh oh oh oh** "  
"When can we do this again?"  
" **Oh oh oh oh** "  
_"I gotta know,_  
_When can I see you again?"_

I then saw (y/n) dancing. She was saying her hips with the music and I swear its so hypnotizing. She spun and her hair also spun too. I wish I can dance with her. Yet, I messed up because I lied to her. 

" _Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future's ready to shine_  
_It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There’s something in the air you can’t deny_  
_So let me know before I wave goodbye_ "

**"When can I see you again?"**  
**"Oh oh oh oh"**  
" _When can we do this again?"_  
**"Oh oh oh oh"**  
**"When can I see you again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh"**  
_"When can we do this again?"_  
**"Oh oh oh oh"**

I saw all the monsters pointing to (y/n) as they were singing. She blushed and it made her look cute. She then started singing back to the monsters. 

"Yeah, it’s been fun but now I’ve got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow"  
_"But before I go and hit the road_  
_Tell me when_  
_When can I see you again_?"  
Everybody cheered and whooped as the duet bowed. I started clapping and whistling too. I was out of breath from all that excitement. It was worth it though. I decided to try one more time.

I teleported to her and hugged her from behind. She stiffened but then she sort of relaxed. I then decided to try. This might be my only chance. 

"I'm such an ass. Can you forgive me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Reader to forgive Sans? Also this is like a really looooonnnnng chapter! Like seriously, this was supposed to come out on the 11th but not it's the 15th. I think its the lyrics that made it longer XD


	23. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really want to forgive him, but you need more than just an apology.

"If you're sorry, why did you still sing with the monster?", you asked softly. You turned around and looked at Sans.  _Why did he sing with her? Why does he still hang out with her? When will he learn that I'm hurt_ , you thought as you kept staring at Sans. You want an answer. You could've ignore him, but you miss his warmth. His puns. His laugh. Heck, you even missed when he gave you the flowers.  

"Would you believe me when I say she threatened me?", Sans asked nervously. You started imagining it. 

_You see the monster crying and blubbering all over the floor. Sans trying to calm them down but it doesn't work and they cry even louder. Everybody is looking and Sans panicking by now. They make a deal and that's how Sans sang with the monster._

You snorted at the idea running in your head. You can literally see that happening.  _I would be so damn embarrassed if it was me trying to calm down a crybaby like her_ , you thought. Then again, he could've left her crying until she realizes that its not working. You frowned upon the thought.  _Maybe it's because he's a skeleton, he has no brains_ , you argued in your mind. You chuckled at the thought of him literally acting like a numb skull.

"I don't know Sans, I need more proof than that  _ **and**_ I need something more than just an apology", you said. You looked up at Sans and he had a worried look. You were joking around about the 'more than just an apology' part, but now you think Sans took it literally. 

"Ok then, let's go to the house and I'll tell you, I have proof", Sans huffed. 

"Well, okay then, but you better have proof", you stated. Soon Sans grabbed you and the both of you teleported. You sighed happily when you felqt his warmth again. You also heard/felt some growling behind you. You looked up and saw Sans smiling. Well, he always grins with his teeth but he isn't right now with his teeth. Weird. 

The both of you were at the house and you feel dizzy. 

"Woah careful there! I got'cha", Sans said. He got you by the waist and you fell into his chest. You thought you heard a low thumping like a heart's beat. You finally stopped being dizzy and entered the house. 

 (TIME SKIP(BECAUSE I NEED TO POST THIS(NOT KIDDING I REALLY SLACKED OFF)))

"So, you're telling me that if Sans didn't do it, she ruins your family name", you said. Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans all nodded. 

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK IN HER EYES! SHE HAD DETERMINATION", Papyrus boomed. 

"Ha! Determination? More like desperation", you chuckled. Sans started howling with laughter, causing you to jump. He dropped to the floor and he started clutching his sides. It was about two minutes and he started crying. Gaster looked like he was going to give Sans a 'You're really immature you know that? I need you to be mature' type of lecture. Sans was wheezing and rolling all around the floor. 

"Seriously? Sans! Stop, it wasn't even that funny", you said. You tried to make him stop, but you failed. 

"Sans!"

"Sans!"

"Sans, if you don't listen right now, I will not talk to you", you huffed. 

.

.

.

.

It didn't work. Papyrus groaned and Gaster just left the room. You sighed and decided another idea. You kissed him on the teeth and that made him stop. He looked at you with wide sockets and he started turning to a light shade of blue. 

"Finally, that got you to stop", you sighed. Papyrus looked between the both of you albefore his eyes started sparkling. 

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?! OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SANS! I'M PROUD THAT YOU ARE DATING SUCH A LOVELY MAIDEN", Papyrus squealed. Your face heated up and you started stuttering. Sans just sat on the floor before he started hugging you. 

"Yay! I got a girlfriend", Sans said happily. You didn't agree to any of this. 

"Hey let's try that Thanksgiving thing again", Sans said. You just nodded. You couldn't believe what happened today. 

 

 

 

 

 

You got a numb skull as a boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

And you didn't even know his favorite color. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of Toby (get it?????) This was supposed to be updated on the 22nd!!!! Man I really did get lazy XD also I need to post the next chapter too before its 2K17!!!!


	24. Thanksgiving? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duuuuuuuuude its 2017 and I am just making a chapter about Thanksgiving XD well since its a summary, the dinner goes a whole better than last time. Oh also you meet someone again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on the last day of 2016 but I couldn't cause obviously I was celebrating and it was unbelievable when it came to how I ended 2016.......  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I ended up falling into a trash can and uh after that I ran to the bathroom to throw up, BUT I am alright now!

**_How am I the GIRLFRIEND to a skeleton who makes puns_** , I thought as I was setting the dishes out onto the table for dinner. Ink said he was sending Dream back so I don't have to worry about him. The thing is, if he's a version of Sans, are they the same thing?  _Then again, they can't be!! They're skeletons and it doesn't matter because each one is unique in every way_ , I argued in my mind. I felt a pair of boney arms wrap around me from behind. I jumped in surprise. 

"Oh my stars! Sans, don't do that", I yelped. Sans ended up chuckling and hugged me even tighter. I huffed and just went back to my work. Sometimes, I don't even feel like I'm a maid here. Or servant. Or whatever its called! They don't really give me a lot of work, but hey I'm not complaining, this is great!

"Snowflake-"

"Mmmm and here you again with the nicknames", I interrupted. I looked up to see Sans pouting. Its quite a sight too see. 

"What are you trying to say huh?", Sans asked me. I chuckled and decided to might as well respond. 

"It means....nothing", I said simply. I heard a knock on the door. It could be Ink. 

"I'll go get it!", I said and I ran to the door. I heard Sans running after me, and that made adrenaline pump through my body. I opened the door and I saw a familiar scary face. 

It was Mistress Undyne. 

"Hello Mistress Undyne", I chuckled nervously. I looked up and she had this look that's saying 'How are you here in this place?' I would've replied back with 'Help me! These skeletons seem to like me!'

"Punk?! What are you doing here?!", Undyne said in bewilderment. I shrugged. Honestly as I think about the past, I have no idea how this all started. 

"Ah! Undyne so you met my girlfriend!", Sans said. I stood still and looked down. Not because of embarrassment, but because of how scared I am. I felt myself being lifted, causing me to squeak. I looked up and I'm literally face to face with her!! 

"Isn't she cute?", Sans said.  _He's like showing me to Undyne like how someone shows their puppy to a friend_ , I thought. I gave her a weak smile. I looked back at Sans and he's grinning so much. He even looks like he's proud that I'm his girlfriend. Wait a minute, every guy should look proud. 

"Hey, yeah she's cute, but can we just talk for a second?", Undyne asked. Sans nodded. He put me down, but he didn't leave. 

"Like girl's talk, uh like maybe bras-"

"Yup! Okay see ya snowflake!", Sans yelped and ran back inside. Mistress Undyne started howling with laughter. 

"Woah okay, first of all how come you said yes to the dude?", Undyne snickered. I blushed in embarrassment. For a boyfriend, he made me feel really shameful because he's acting so goofy. 

"Okay first of all, he just announced I'm his girlfriend and I couldn't say no or yes", I explained to her. Mistress Undyne started to wheeze. 

"Wow punk, I guess you aren't so dangerous after all!", Undyne snickered. I pouted. She isn't listening, but as long she isn't killing me, I'm alright with it. 

"Not to be rude or anything but, I think you need to break up nerd", Mistress Undyne said. As I noticed, her clothing is different this time. She had an oversized red leather jacket with ripped black jeans and ankle boots. She looks bad ass. I was wearing a chambray shirt, cardigan, infinity scarf, boot socks, and leather boots over some leggings. It was nice and cozy. 

"Is it because of the rumor where he leaves the girls?", I deadpanned. I don't mind if he leaves, well okay, I'm lying to myself. I would probably cry, he's such a nice dude! 

"Yeah, hey where did you hear that?", Undyne said. 

"Master Gaster", I replied back. Undyne hummed in response before silence was settling between us. The silence was not awkward or tense, it was kind of relaxing. 

"Hey, why did you come here?", I asked Undyne. She turned to face me before facing back up to the ceiling of the cave. I looked up to. Who knows how long I have been here....underground. Does anybody know that I'm even here? I doubt anybody would look for me. Dad always wanted to get rid of me, so yeah, I doubt nobody misses me. 

"Ah see I came here for Papyrus, he is going to be late for the upcoming ball", Undyne replied. 

"Uh not trying to be nosy or anything but why only Papyrus?", I asked. What about Sans? What about Gaster? Didn't they all stick together when it comes to balls? 

"Well you see, this ain't no ordinary ball. This is the ball where Papyrus is going to be part of the Royal Guard. He is really good with his attacks and he doesn't even spill his tea-"

"What do you mean spill his tea?", I asked Undyne. She chuckled and started explaining. 

"You see, when you enter a fight, you hold tea so the damages hurt less. You don't have to use tea, but most do it so damages are reduced. If you practice really hard, you can balance the tea on your head and you don't have to hold it in your hands so its much easier with attacks", Undyne explained. I hummed in response. I then had an idea. 

"Hey do want to stay for dinner?", I asked her. She seemed surprise because right now she's gaping like a fish. Wait a minute, she is a fish. A fish monster. Close enough. 

"Well I uh, eesh punk, uh sure why not? Hey can I bring a friend of mines? Her name is Alphys", Undyne mumbled the last part. I nodded anyways. The more the merrier. Undyne gave me a grin before calling someone. It must be Alphys. As I think of it, maybe I can tell Mettaton too. I went inside and decided to invite the monsters I knew. 

.

.

.

.

Mettaton, Alphys, Toriel all came to dinner. I asked Toriel how she's doing after.....the deaths. She said both her parents died, but she isn't that sad. She knew they protected most of monsterkind and sacrificed themselves. I hugged her to make her feel better. She was wearing a dess and a sweater.  Alphys was the lizard like monster I met at the party! She was wearing something like a lab coat and maybe pajamas underneath. I couldn't tell, but I think she feels comfortable with it. Mettaton also came and they had a bow. It was quite adorable. 

"(Y/n)?! Who are these monsters"

"Gaster! You know me! I'm Papyrus's coach dammit!", Undyne growled. He had a pair of glasses and he had tape to make it stick to the sides. I started howling with laughter once I saw him. Luckily, nobody paid attention as they were all introducing themselves to Gaster. Papyrus dashed his way downstairs and nearly bumped into Mettaton before stopping himself. Mettaton squeaked before being behind Undyne. I looked at Papyrus and he had this blush on him. He stared for a couple of seconds before fixing himself and introduced himself to Mettaton.

_**♡´･ᴗ･`♡(**_ Papyrus's POV)

I...I haven't seen this monster before. I was running downstairs before sliding down the rail. I jumped and nearly crashed into the shy monster. They look.....pretty. I, The Astonishing Papyrus had to go meet them! 

"HELLO THERE! I'M THE ASTONISHING PAPYRUS", I boomed. I saw them flinched and I felt a pang of sadness swell inside me. What is this feeling?! I of course waited patiently for them to speak. They soon did!

"H-Hi! My name is M-Metatton", they said shyly. They were hiding behind my coach Undyne! I must say, I want to learn more about this monster! Maybe we can be the best of friends, maybe......even more that. Maybe we can be..........friends with benefits? No! We can maybe be even together. Yes, that's the word! Just like my not-so-awesome-as-me brother Sans and Mistress (y/n)! I'm very grateful to meet someone like them!

________

We all finished greeting each other and we headed towards the table. We all sat down and we started eating. Of course, if this was Thanksgiving, we say what we are grateful for before we eat. 

"I'm grateful for meeting a wonderful lady like you (y/n)!", Sans said. I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me.  _What just happened?! Did I really say that out loud?! Oh my stars, I'm going to crawl under a rock and die_ , I thought as my face steadily turned red. 

"I'm grateful for meeting such amazing monsters", I said with a weak smile. That made everyone smile and they started saying what they're grateful for. Toriel was grateful for everything in life. Undyne was grateful for having nice friends. Papyrus was grateful for having a family and meeting new people. Mettaton was grateful for meeting me and meeting everyone else. 

"I'm grateful for a human falling so we can free everyone", Gaster finished. I dropped my fork. Everybody looked up back at Gaster and he looked around with a look that's saying 'what? Was it something I said'. Undyne rose from her chair. 

"You....you kept her for science? That's it?! That's all you cared for huh?! That ain't grateful at all nerd!", Undyne yelled. Toriel and Alphys stayed quiet and watched the scene unfold. Sans and Papyrus kept eating, but I know they're listening. Mettaton was fading. I think they're scared. I locked eyes with them and gave them a reassuring smile. That seemed to calm them down. 

"Well, yes. She is human and we do need more subjects-"

"SHE IS NOT A SUBJECT, OBJECT, OR THING OLD MAN", Undyne growled. This made everyone stop and look. I looked at Toriel and she had a look of hurt. She rose up from her chair and she got my arm. I looked up and noticed she now has a look of anger. 

"My parents died....and I know my parents aren't the only family members I have", Toriel said. I looked up at her and her fur was staining with tears. Those tears.....reminds me of how Mistress Demeter died. 

_"PLEASE! NO! NO, NO, NO! PLEASE", Demeter sobbed._

I don't want that to happen ever again. Toriel soon picked me up and now she's carrying me like a sack of potatoes. She then proceeded to yell. 

"I WILL NOT LET HER DIE! SHE'S LIKE A CHILD TO ME AND I CAN'T LET THIS  _**CHILD**_ DIE!", Toriel shrieked. All I remember was some screaming before I got knocked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya noticed Paps called reader Mistress instead of Ms or Servant??? Don't worry! It doesn't mean anything.......or does it?? XD nah I'm just messing with you! Or am I? Feel free to comment! Hmmmmmm...........where did you go? What will happened when you wake up ..........who wants a cookie??


	25. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I think this series is about to end. Here's the summary for this chapter, I think its going to be very short(the chapter): You wake up back into a familiar place. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Where am I?", you asked. You looked around until you noticed a familiar clock.  
> "You're awake!", said a very familiar voice. You looked at the door and saw Mistress Toriel. You sat up and nearly fell to the floor.  
> "What I'm I doing here-"  
> "Sorry my child, but you're not going anywhere"

You felt numb. Like when a person falls asleep. Its just dark. Yet, sometimes it can be dark, darker, yet darker. Time goes by quickly and soon, you wake up. Sleep always amazed you. Its like being dead, but you're alive at the same time. When you are close to waking up, you dream. You soon woke up.

"Where am I?", you asked. You looked around until you noticed a familiar clock. You turned your head back to the ceiling.  _Huh, looks like the room I first slept in when I fell down here_ , you thought as you looked up. Somewhere in the distance, you hear a music box playing. It was a lovely melody and it made everything feel much more at ease. You heard some heavy footsteps before you heard a door creak. 

"You're awake!", said a very familiar voice. You looked at the door and saw Mistress Toriel. You sat up and nearly fell to the floor.  _What's happening?! Shoot, now everything is coming back_ , you thought as the previous memories flooded into your mind. Gaster only wanted you for science. You have a colorful soul that can turn white. Sans is your boyfriend. You cocked your head sideways and started thinking to yourself if that really did happen. Yup, it did. You looked back up at Toriel and she had a small smile. 

  
"What I'm I doing here-"

  
"Sorry my child, but you're not going anywhere", Toriel interrupted you. You slowly got up before looking around. You had all your stuff here.  _How did she do it? How did she bring my stuff here_ , you thought as you carefully examined the room. You turned around and face Toriel again. Her face immediately turned sad and you wanted her to be happy. 

"I'll stay, I guess....but can you explain what happened?", you asked timidly. Toriel instantly brightened at your response before ushering you to another room. Honestly, you felt like a captive held hostage...it was terrifying. 

~•~

_She's gone, she left with Toriel and now I can't even enter the Ruins anymore_ , Sans thought as he panicked. He tried multiple times to open and teleport inside but everything failed. Toriel did a headbutt with you, and with that, you knocked out. Then, she proceeded to nearly burn the whole manor down. Sans tried stopping Toriel, but she was really strong. With all the fire happening, and with all of them trying to put the fire out, Toriel manage to escape and head back to where she lived. Sans smelled your scent and soon started following it. Yet, somehow the doors are locked and not a single type of magic will be able to open it. 

Sans gasped when he figured out another idea. He can talk with the Prince Asgore or maybe even the King. They're Boss monsters! Sans teleported to the castle. 

_____

You heard every single last detail from the events. You can already tell there's no way in escaping from a mother-like  goat monster. This was probably even worse than living up above. You're going to be trapped here until.......you die. 

"Are.....are you going to stay?", Toriel said as you were about to leave the room. You sighed and looked down. You wanted to stay, but what about the rest? What about Ink? Will he be even to find you? You bit your lip and kept deciding the pros and con's. You wanted be free and be with your friends....but then, monsters will end up killing you because you're a human. You also have no place to go anymore now. All your stuff is here too, meaning that if you leave, Toriel might burned them to ashes. What will you do?

"I want to be-"

"If you dare say 'I want to go' then I will have to burn you", Toriel warned. You gulped before looking at a door. Those doors looked heavy. If you were going to make a run for it, you don't have the strength to open it. 

"I also want you to stay because I want you to meet my son, Asriel.....", Toriel whispered. You tensed up. You never knew she had a child! Before you can even say a word, you heard a goat bleat and looked down. You were looking at a majestic goat child with green eyes like emeralds, fur white as snow like their mother's. They stood on their two legs and they waved at you. You couldn't speak. This child was adorable. It was the most adorablest thing you have seen. It was THE definition of adorable. 

"So will you stay?", Toriel asked. You slowly turned to face her and looked back at the child. You didnt want anything happen. You wanted everyone to be happy. You were sure Toriel can't keep you for long.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right?

"I'll......stay. I'll stay just for the child and nothing more", you said solemnly. Those words made Toriel brighten up and smiled. You gave her a weak smile. You're only staying for the child and nothing more. That's it. She can't keep you for that long. When she let's you go, you can go back with the skeletons. You will be able to hug and cuddle with Sans. You will tell Ink everything. You will meet Dream later on and learn more about him. 

* * *

 

Ink looked through the portal and saw Toriel dragging (y/n) through the ruins. He panicked and knew what was happening. (Y/n) will never escape! Toriel sort of has a problem when it comes to keeping children. Ink sighed before making his turn in the bordgame. He made a deal with Error. If Error wins, Ink can't go back to that universe and Error is the one to destroy it. Yet, if Ink wins, Error has to leave that universe alone. Fresh, Dream, and Nightmare were playing along too, but they didn't dare make a deal with a demon nor an angel. They knew if they made a bet, they would lose, but when a demon makes a deal with an angel, who knows who's going to win. They all were having fun until Error made the bet. They were eating some Temmie Flakes, sods, and some other junk food. 

  _ **Who knows what will happen......... *CRASHES* HELLO IT IS I! THE AUTHOR AND ONLY I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_***runs away as all the skeletons were looking* You saw nothing!!!!!** _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say?? Its a very short chapter! I feel like I should end here, but I feel like one more chapter would be good enough. What do you think? Should I add one more chapter or just end it here?


End file.
